


Sunset

by Raen_Fay



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Fay/pseuds/Raen_Fay
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Riku Samu vor Beginn der Tour nur nochmal einen Augenblick Ruhe verschaffen. Eigentlich wollte Samu Riku nur einen Wunsch erfüllen. Eigentlich waren die beiden nur die aller besten Freunde? Eigentlich... Was aber, wenn da mehr ist, als die beiden je vermutet hatten? Was, wenn ein Sonnenuntergang alles verändert?





	1. Helsinki

  1. Februar 2013 Helsinki

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Haben wir tatsächlich alles fertig?“, wandte Mikko sich erstaunt um und sein Blick glitt dabei über die ganzen Kisten, die sich um ihn herum stapelten. „Wir haben zumindest alles abgehakt, was auf der Liste stand“, bestätigte Raul. „Das einzige was wir dann noch am Freitag einpacken müssen, bevor es dann Samstagfrüh losgeht, sind die letzten Gitarren“, meinte Riku. „Ich bin gelinde gesagt überrascht. Ansonsten war immer erst alles auf die aller letzte Sekunde gepackt, bevor es zum Flughafen abtransportiert wurde und jetzt sollen wir ganze fünf Tage vorher fertig sein“, staunte Mikko noch immer.

„Wir freuen und halt auf die Tour“, warf ich ein. „Ihr habt euch bisher auf jede Tour gefreut und das hat trotzdem nichts daran geändert, dass die letzten Male das Packen ein einziges Chaos war. Na gut, solange wir alles haben, solls mir egal sein. Riku, Samu, ihr dürft nur nicht vergessen Freitag noch die Gitarren einzupacken. Meint ihr ihr schafft das alleine oder soll ich da nochmal vorbei kommen?“, wollte Mikko wissen. „Wir machen das schon Mikko, wir sind schon groß“, erwiderte ich. „Kann ich mich auf euch verlassen, Riku?“, wandte sich unser Manager nochmal besonders an Riku.

„Sicher Mikko“, bestätigte dieser. „Was soll denn das jetzt bedeuten, bin ich nicht vertrauenswürdig genug?“, empörte ich mich. „Nein, das soll es nicht heißen, aber wir alle kennen dich Samu. Du hast schon so oft etwas in deinem kindlichen Übermut vergessen, gerade wenn es auf Tour ging“, meinte Mikko. „Stimmt doch gar nicht“, murmelte ich, obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. „Ach nein und warum mussten wir dann zu Beginn der letzten Tour direkt Einkaufen fahren?“, konterte Mikko.

„Mikko, das kann doch jedem Mal passieren. Sei froh, dass wir schon fertig sind und ich verspreche dir, die Gitarren werden Samstagfrüh alle verpackt sein“, mischte Riku sich ein.

„So, ich bin dann fertig. Wo geht’s weiter?“, gesellte sich Sami zu uns und staunte nicht schlecht als er feststellte, dass wir soweit schon fertig waren. „Nicht schlecht, was“, meinte Raul, der das Gespräch zwischen Mikko, Riku und mir stumm verfolgt hatte. „Nicht schlecht, ich würde sagen ziemlich genial. Sieht so aus, als wenn ich die nächsten Tage entspannt zusammen mit Suzanna verbringen könnte und nicht stundelang wie ein verrückter auf den letzten Drücker hier herum rennen muss, um panisch alles zusammen zu suchen, was wir brauchen“, träumte Sami ein wenig vor sich hin.

„Liisa freut sich sicher auch sehr darüber, dass sie nochmal vollkommen unverhofft so viel Zeit mit mir hat. Naja dann wollen wir mal nicht noch länger hier rum stehen, als nötig“, meinte Mikko und griff als erster nach seiner Jacke. „Dann würde ich mal sagen bis Samstagfrüh am Flughafen“, stimme Raul Mikko zu und nahm ebenfalls seine Jacke vom Haken. Ich sah wie Mikko Luft holte, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schnitt Riku ihm schon das Wort ab. „Samu und ich werden wie immer pünktlich am Flughafen sein“, sagte er und grinste mich an.

„Ich frag mich immer noch, wie du es schaffst, dass Blondie immer rechtzeitig und vor allem so munter in der Abflughalle steht“, grinste Sami mich an. „Tja mein lieber, das wird für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben“, erwiderte Riku und zwinkerte mir zu. „Solange alle rechtzeitig da sind, ist mir ziemlich egal, was dazu geführt haben mag, dass sie da sind“, warf Mikko schmunzelnd ein. Es war doch einfach immer wieder herrlich, wie sehr sie sich doch an der körperlichen Nähe, die in Rikus und meiner Freundschaft nun mal herrschte, auf hingen.

Nachdem wir alle unsere Jacken angezogen hatten, verließen wir gemeinsam den Probenraum. Mikko verabschiedete sich schon von uns, kaum hatten sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen und auch Sami bleib nicht noch um eine Zigarette mit uns zu rauchen. Raul stand noch einen Augenblick mit uns zusammen, bevor auch er sich von uns verabschiedete. Er wollte nochmal bei Osmo vorbei schauen, ob dieser soweit auch schon alles fertig gepackt hatte oder ob er ihm noch etwas zu Hand gehen könnte.

„Und was machen wir zwei jetzt?“, wollte ich von Riku wissen. „Ich hoffe du hast deine dicke Winterjacke dabei und eine Mütze“, antwortete Riku, während wir zu meinem BMW schlenderten. „Selbstverständlich, immerhin hast du mich gestern Abend und auch heute Morgen nochmal darauf hingewiesen, nachdem du es mir gestern Nachmittag beim Packen schon gesagt hattest“, erwiderte ich. „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß gar nicht wo mir der Kopf aktuell steht. Ich hab so viele Listen zuhause rumfliegen mit Sachen, die ich einpacken muss oder noch erledigen muss, bevor wir Samstag auf Tour gehen“, meinte Riku und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Riku, ist nicht so schlimm. Bei dir weiß ich, dass es keine Absicht ist und du mich nicht damit aufziehen möchtest“, sagte ich und stieg in den Wagen ein. „Dann bin ich beruhigt“, sagte er und grinste mich mit dem, für ihn so typischen, schiefen Grinsen an. „Verrätst du mir denn jetzt auch, was du mit mir vorhast?“, fragte ich nach. „Nicht immer so neugierig Herr Haber“, meinte Riku und begann damit eine Adresse in mein Navi einzugeben. „Und was gibt es dort zu sehen?“, wollte ich wissen, nachdem Riku die Adresse vollständig eingegeben hatte und diese zu einer einsamen Stelle an der Küste führte.

„Lass dich doch einfach mal überraschen“, schlug Riku vor. „Du bist gemein. Du weißt ganz genau wie neugierig ich bin“, quengelte ich. „Fahr doch einfach los, je schneller wir da sind, desto eher kannst du sehen, was es dort gibt“, forderte Riku mich auf. Die ganze Zeit über merkte ich wie Riku mich amüsiert angrinste, wenn ich mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum trommelte, sobald wir an einer roten Ampel halten mussten und wie sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde, als ich mich über die Geschwindigkeitsbeschränkung aufregte.

„Es bringt dir gar nichts, wenn du dich darüber aufregst, dass du nicht schneller fahren darfst und zusätzlich kostet es deine Nerven“, meinte Riku irgendwann, als es laut dem Navi nur noch fünf Minuten dauern würde, bis wir da wären. „Wenn du mir einfach sagen würdest, was wir uns anschauen werden, dann müsste ich nicht so neugierig sein und dann wäre ich auch nicht so ungeduldig“, erläuterte ich. „Du bist manchmal schlimmer als meine Töchter“, grinste Riku und schüttelte leicht mit seinem Kopf.

„Wenn du mich so auf die Folter spannst. Vielleicht sollte ich dich nachher übers Knie legen und dir den Hintern versohlen, bevor ich dich nachhause bringe“, überlegte ich und ließ meine Augenbrauen dabei tanzen. „Ohja, bitte Samu“, ging Riku auf meinen Scherz ein. „Manchmal wundert es mich echt nicht, dass die Jungs uns damit aufziehen“, sagte ich und konnte ein Grinsen einfach nicht verbergen. „Weniger quatschen, mehr aufpassen, wir müssen gleich abbiegen“, wies Riku mich daraufhin, dass ich mein Navi gekonnt ignoriert habe.

Keine zwei Minuten später hatte ich mein Auto abgestellt und stolperte beim Aussteigen beinah über meine eigenen Füße, so schnell wollte ich an der Kofferraum, um meine dicke Winterjacke und meine Wollmütze daraus zu holen. Riku trat breit grinsend zum mir. „Ich hoffe es gefällt dir“, meinte er nachdenklich, während er mir dabei zusah, wie ich meine Jacke gegen die dicke Winterjacke eintauschte und mir meine Mütze tief ins Gesicht zog.

Er selber hatte seine dicke Jacke schon die ganze Zeit über an gehabt und zog sich jetzt auch eine Mütze über. „Komm schon Riku“, hibbelte ich und packte ihn schließlich einfach am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter mir her. „Langsam Samu“, lachte er und stolperte mehr hinter mir durch den Schnee, als das er seine Schritte gerichtet setzte. Als ich schließlich an einem kleinen Hügel ankam, der den letzten Blick aufs Meer verhindert hatte, bleib ich sprachlos stehen.

Das Meer war einige Meter weit zugefroren. Der Schnee der überall lag glitzerte leicht durch das Licht der Sonne, die schon fast dabei war unter zu gehen. Und weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Das Gefühl der Unabhängigkeit und Freiheit, dass sich in diesem Augenblick in meinem Körper ausbreitete überwältigte mich fast. „Wow“, brachte ich nur zustande. „Das kannst du laut sagen“, hörte ich Rikus Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir hindurch dringen. „Es ist so schön hier. Ich liebe das Meer und diese Weite. Danke, dass du mich nochmal hierher gebracht hast, bevor wir auf Tour gehen. Ich wäre wenn überhaupt, nur nochmal auf die Idee gekommen am Hafen entlang zu laufen und das ist einfach nicht hiermit zu vergleichen“, meinte ich und schlang meine Arme ganz fest um meinem besten Freund.

„Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde“, sagte Riku und ging langsam den kleinen Hügel hinunter, nachdem ich mich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Ich wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Schon so oft hatte ich ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er scheinbar magisch vom Meer angezogen wurde und dann für einige Minuten einfach nur in die Weite starrte. Tatsächlich blieb er wenige Schritte von der Eisschicht entfernt stehen und richtete seine Augen gen Horizont. Er vergrub seine Hände tief in seinen Jackentaschen und stand dort als hätte ihn ein Fotograf positioniert um Bilder von ihm im Sonnenuntergang zu machen.

Wie er dort stand erinnerte ich mich an ein Gespräch, was wir vor einige Jahren mal geführt hatten, als wir an einem Off Day zusammen mit den andern draußen gesessen hatten und alle ein wenig wehmütig über unsere Wünsche und Erlebnisse gesprochen hatten. Sami hatte uns damals gestanden, dass er hoffte sich bald mal so richtig zu verlieben, bisher wäre doch alles was er bisher hatte nichts ernstes gewesen, aber er würde sich nun danach sehnen endlich die Eine kennen zu lerne, die ihn einfach umhaute. Fast auf den Tag genau ein Jahr später hatte er dann Suzanna kennen gelernt. Die ersten Wochen waren eine einsame Katastrophe gewesen, Sami war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Mikko hatte uns damals mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick mitgeteilt, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in eine junge Frau aus dem Fitness-Studio verliebt hatte, er sich allerdings keine sonderlich großen Chancen bei ihr ausrechnen würde. Einige Tage nachdem wir von der Tour wieder kamen stand er total aufgelöst vor meiner Tür und berichtete mir, dass er sie auf ein Date eingeladen hatte und sie zugesagt hatte.

Osmo, für den es das erste Mal mit uns auf Tour war hatte und von seiner gerade gescheiterten langjährigen Beziehung erzählt und das er, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihm nicht nur mit seinem besten Freund sondern auch noch mit ihrer besten Freundin betrogen hatte, erstmal genug von romantischen Gefühlen hatte.

Raul war als einziger damals ziemlich zufrieden mit dem was so war. Ich hatte mich damals darüber ausgelassen wie unglaublich frustrierend mein Sex-Leben doch war. Und Riku, der hatte eine ganze Weile einfach nur dort gesessen und der Sonne dabei zugesehen, wie sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand. _Irgendwann möchte ich mal am Meer stehen, wenn die Sonne unter geht und zum ersten Mal geküsst werden_, hatte er dann geseufzt.

Daraufhin hatte er einige merkwürdige Blicke gekommen und erklärt, dass Sonnenuntergänge für ihn zeigten, dass man alles Schaffen könnte. Dass man die dunkle Nacht überstehen würde und das am nächsten Tag auch wieder die Sonne aufgehen würde. Das Meer hatte etwas Beständiges und Unendliches für ihn. _Wünscht man sich nicht genau das für eine Beziehung, dass man gemeinsam durch schwere Zeiten geht, dass man sich darauf verlassen kann, dass der andere für einen da ist und dass man sich für immer darauf verlassen kann, dass es so bleiben wird? Keine Ahnung ich finde die Vorstellung einfach schön, wenn der erste Kuss das schon für mich ausdrücken würde. Aber ich mache mir keine großen Hoffnungen, dass sich dieser Wunsch irgendwann mal erfüllt. Immerhin erwarten die Frauen ja den ersten Schritt vom Mann und selbst wenn sie den ersten Schritt machen würde, dann wäre es doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir gerade durch Zufall am Meer sind und die Sonne untergeht_, hatte er gemeint, mit den Schulter gezuckt und traurig gelächelt.

Nachdenklich ging auch ich jetzt den kleinen Hügel hinunter, musterte Riku dabei. Noch immer stand er dort, die Händen in den Jackentaschen vergraben und tief in seine Gedanken versunken. _Worüber er wohl gerade nachdachte?_, fragte ich mich, als ich so dicht neben ihm zum Stehen kam, dass sich fast unsere Schulter berührten. Rikus trauriges Lächeln und der leicht enttäuschte Ausdruck der damals in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, wollten mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sehr sich Riku für uns alle eingesetzt hatte. Wie sehr Riku Sami bei Suzanna bestärkte hatte und ihn vor unseren Sprüchen in Schutz genommen hatte, als Sami die ersten Wochen so verleibt gewesen war, dass nichts mehr mit ihm anzufangen war. Wie sehr Riku Mikko unterstütz hatte, dass dieser Erfolg bei Liisa hatte und wie sehr er sich für ihn gefreut hatte, als die beiden schließlich zusammen gekommen waren. Wie Riku stundenlang mit Osmo zusammen gesessen hatte und mit diesem über die gescheiterte Beziehung gesprochen hatte und ihn schließlich dazu ermutigt hatte wieder an die Liebe zu glauben. Wie Riku Raul darin bestätigt hatte, dass es gut wäre im hier und jetzt zu leben und zufrieden zu sein mit dem was man hat. Wie er mit mir durch alle möglichen Bars gezogen war, mir die interessantesten Frauen vorgeschlagen hatte und somit so viel Abwechslung, wie noch nie zuvor beschert hatte.

Er konnte doch nicht der einzige bleiben, der niemals seine Wünsche erfüllt bekommt, dabei war es doch ein so einfacher und fast banaler Wunsch. _Was wäre denn schon dabei, wenn ich Riku küssen würde? Eine Freundschaft war immerhin auch eine Art Beziehung und das was sich Riku für eine Beziehung gewünscht hatte galt doch auch für eine Freundschaft. Außerdem hatten wir uns schon so oft auf die Wange, die Schulter oder die Stirn geküsst, da würde das doch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen._

„Riku?“, fragte ich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Ja?“, erwiderte dieser und wandte sich mir leicht zu. Bevor ich weiter über mein Handeln nachdenken konnte, hob ich meine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Leicht strich ich mit meinem Daumen darüber und registrierte kaum, wie kalt sie doch war. Sein Blick wurde leicht fragend, bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte legte ich für wenige Sekunden meine Lippen auf seine.

Was dann geschah hatte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Die Wärme, die sich von meinen Lippen in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Wie mein Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick aus zu setzte schien um kurz darauf doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Noch nie hatte sich ein Kuss, egal wie intensiv er auch gewesen war, so angefühlt, wie dieser kurze Augenblick in dem meine Lippen auf Rikus lagen. Vollkommen überrascht starrte ich Riku an und vergaß total meine Hand, die noch immer an seiner Wange lang.

Riku schien ähnlich wie ich gerade vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert zu sein, denn auch er starrte mich einfach nur an. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange wir einfach dort standen und uns anstarrten, bevor Riku sich leicht räusperte und verlegen einige Schritte von mir weg machte. Ich stand einfach nur dort und schaute ihm dabei zu, wie er sich die Mütze vom Kopf zog, damit er sich durch seine Haare fahren konnte. Sein Blick flackerte zu mir herüber und als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten veränderte sich etwas in seiner Körperhaltung und auch ich schien aus meiner Starren zu erwachen.

Der Abstand den Riku zwischen uns gebracht hatte war schnell überwunden und unsere Lippen trafen mit einer solchen Intensität aufeinander, dass ich kurz aufseufzte und auch Riku ein Seufzen hören ließ. Mit einer unglaublichen Selbstverständlichkeit, fand meine linke Hand einen Weg an seine Hüfte, während ich mit der anderen Hand über seinen Rücken strich und ihn somit noch näher zu mir heran drängte. Rikus rechte Hand hatte sich in meinem Nacken unter dir Mütze verirrt und strich dort immer wieder durch die kurzen Haare, seine linke Hand lag knapp über meinem Hintern auf meinem Rücken.

Atemlos trennten wir uns nach eine Weile voneinander und Riku legte grinsend seine Stirn an meine. Seine Augen waren eine Nuance dunkler geworden und seine Lippen sahen so unglaublich verführerisch aus. „Warum ist mir nicht früher aufgefallen, wie attraktiv du bist? Ich meine klar, ich hab schon gesehen, dass du verdammt gut aussiehst, aber da war nie dieses Verlangen dich zu küssen. Samu was machst du nur mit mir?“, fragte er schwer atmend. „Was ich mit dir mache? Die Frage müsste heißen, was machst du mit mir. Eigentlich hatte ich nur vor gehabt dir deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, damals von der Tour, erinnerst du dich noch. Konnte ja keiner Wissen, was das mit mir anstellt“, erwiderte ich breit grinsend.

„Krass. Warum ist uns das nie aufgefallen? Ich meine das muss ja schon viel länger dagewesen sein, so intensiv wie sich das anfühlt. Oh Gott Samu, du stellst gerade meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf. Ich wollte noch nie jemanden so unbedingt küssen, wie dich jetzt gerade. Geschweige denn, dass ich jemals darüber nachgedacht hatte so von einem Mann geküsst zu werden oder ihn selber so zu küssen“, meinte Riku. „Meinst du denn ich hätte mir jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich einmal so für einen Mann fühlen könnte und dann auch noch für meinen besten Freund? Aber wenn ich jetzt mal so darüber nachdenke, ich kenne keinen Mann mit dem ich das hier lieber erlebt hätte. Ich denke wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass mir das jemals irgendwann passieren würde, dann hätte ich mir das nur mit dir vorstellen können“, sagte ich.

„Mir dreht sich der Kopf. Oh Gott, Samu“, seufzte Riku, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf meine presste. Das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wurde immer intensiver und es fühlte sich an, als wäre Hochsommer und keine Minusgrade. Als Riku stöhnte und sich noch enger an mich presste fuhr dieser Laut direkt in meine Lenden. Herausfordernd rieb Riku sich an meine Hüfte und ich spürte seinen halberigierten Penis an meinem Oberschenkel, was auch meinen Penis zucken ließ. Mein Blut, was bisher einfach nur viel zu schnell durch meinen Körper gewandert war sammelte sich rasend schnell in südlicher Region und für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde mir schwindelig.

Ich krallte mich in Rikus Rücken fest und merkte, wie sich Rikus Arme halt gebend noch enger um meinen Körper legten. „Ich will am liebsten gar nicht aufhören, aber wir sollten das hier vielleicht verlegen“, meinte Riku und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen uns, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass ich wieder selber Halt fand. Ich gab einen empörten Laut von mir und wollte Riku wieder zu mir ziehen, doch er wandte sich geschickt aus meinem Griff und hob seine Mütze, die bei unseren wilden Knutscherei irgendwann in den Schnee gefallen war, auf. Ganz genau konnte ich erkennen, wie sich seine Jeans über seine Erektion spannte.

_Wie zur Hölle konnte er das aushalten, wo ich doch gerade schwer mit mir kämpfen musste, mich nicht selber zu berühren?_ „Was ist?“, fragte Riku und schaute mich auffordernd an. Dieses leicht raue in seiner Stimme, die um wenige Nuancen dunkleren Augen und diese ziemlich eindeutigen verwuschelten Haare. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich einen Mann jemals so anziehend finden würde, dass generell mal jemand eine solche Anziehung auf mich ausüben würde. Es ging einfach nicht anders, ich musste mich berühren. Durch den Stoff der Jeans hindurch rieb ich fest über meine Erektion und stieß die Luft aus.

„Finger weg, auch wenn das verdammt sexy ist“, drang Rikus Stimme zu mir hindurch, aber ich konnte und wollte meine Hand einfach nicht dort wegnehmen, viel zu sehr verlangte mein Penis nach Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich hab gesagt Finger weg“, hörte ich wieder Rikus Stimme und dieses Mal schlossen sich seine Hände um meine Handgelenke. Gereizt stöhnte ich auf. _Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte?_, fragte ich mich, als Riku seine rechte Hand mit meiner verschränkte und mich dann hinter sich her zog.

„Schlüssel“, forderte er, als wir bei meinem Auto zum Stehen kamen. Überfordert sah ich ihn an. _Ich bin so geil! Ich muss mich berühren! Riku ist so heiß!_, war das einzige wozu mein Gehirn gerade fähig war. Einen Augenblick sah Riku mich noch auffordernd an, bevor er seine Hände auf der Suche nach meinem Autoschlüssel durch alle meine Taschen schickte, um ihn schließlich in meiner rechten vorderen Hosentasche zu finden. Ich stöhnte leicht, als der Stoff der Jeans über meinen Penis rieb, während Riku seine Hand in die Tasche schob und sie wieder heraus zog.

Er schloss das Auto auf und öffnete die Beifahrertür. „Einsteigen und Jacke aus. Achja und Finger weg“, wies er mich an. _Wusste er überhaupt, was er gerade mit diesem leicht herrischen Tonfall mit mir anstellte?_ Ich konnte gar nicht anders und folgte seiner Anweisung konnte jedoch nicht wiederstehen und presste meinen Handballen auf meine Erektion, als ich meine Jacke öffnete.

„Was habe ich gesagt?“, wollte Riku wissen, als er neben mir auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Eine Augenbraue hatte er abwartend in die Höhe gezogen und ich gab wenn auch wiederwillig meine Selbststimulation auf. Riku zog seine Jacke aus und heilt mir auffordernd seine Hand hin. Erst verstand ich nicht was er wollte, doch dann schälte auch ich mich aus meiner Jacke und reichte sie ihm. Er beförderte sie hinter uns auf die Rückbank. „Anschnallen“ sagte er und ich biss mir auf die Lippe um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Nachdem ich mich angeschnallt hatte startete Riku den Wagen und lenkte ihn auf die Landstraße. Verkrampft lagen meine Hände auf meinem Oberschenkel und wanderten immer höher in der Hoffnung Riku würde es nicht mitbekommen. „Denk nicht mal dran“, meinte er plötzlich und schob meine Hände wieder weiter meine Schenkel hinunter. „Riku bitte, ich halt das nicht aus. Ich werd verrückt“, flehte ich.

Verzweifelt wanderte mein Blick zu ihm rüber. Noch immer war seine Erektion nur zu deutlich zu erkennen. _Wie machte er das bloß? Woher nahm der Kerl die Beherrschung?_, fragte ich mich. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte irgendwie mich abzulenken, doch das Pochen meiner Erektion machte das verdammt schwer. Unruhig rutschte ich auf meinem Sitz hin und her. Mittlerweile hatte ich meine Hände in das Polster gegraben, anders könnte ich mich nicht mehr länger davon abzuhalten mich anzufassen.

„Bitte Riku, bitte“, wimmerte ich, meine Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, noch immer mit dem Versuch das schmerzhafte Pochen meines Penis zu ignorieren. Das _Riku_ meines erneuten Flehens ging in ein Stöhnen über, als Rikus Hand fest über meinen Schritt strich. Ich spannte meine Oberschenkel an und drängte meine Hüfte gegen Rikus Hand. „Oh ja“, stöhnte ich, als sein Handballen immer wieder mit unterschiedlicher Intensität über meine Länge glitt.

Mein Blick flackerte zu Riku herüber, welcher seine Augen konzentriert auf den Verkehr gerichtet hatte. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, schaute er kurz zu mir herüber und grinste mich anzüglich an. Mein Atem ging deutlich schneller und ich fühlte wie mein Puls raste. Ich merkte, wie der Orgasmus immer und immer näher kam. Bevor ich jedoch den Punkt erreichte, an dem es kein Entkommen mehr vor der Orgasmus kam, stoppte Riku mit der Stimulation.

Er schien jedoch nur auf den Augenblick gewartet haben, in dem ich Luft holte um zu protestierten, denn er ließ seine Hand genau in diesem Augenblick ganz langsam, aber sehr intensiv meine Erektion entlang gleiten und die Luft, die ich geholt hatte um zu protestieren verließ in einem befreienden Stöhnen meine Lungen. Rhythmisch zog sich meine Beckenbodenmuskulatur zusammen und das war gerade einfach ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Schwer atmend hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl zu fliegen. Durch all diese Gefühle hindurch merkte ich, wie Rikus Hand ganz sanft meinen Oberschenkel rauf und runter strich.

„Besser?“, fragte er, als ich ihn anschaute. „Oh ja“, gab ich noch immer leicht atemlos von mir. „Dann ist ja gut“, grinste Riku. „Was ist mit dir?“, wollte ich wissen, als sich das Blut wieder gleichmäßig in meinem Körper verteilte. „Ich kann ganz gut auf die Sauerei verzichten, aber bei dir war er ja scheinbar unvermeidbar“, erwiderte er. „Wie hältst du das aus?“ „Übung würde ich mal sagen“, meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Übung? Wie kann man sowas den bitte üben?“, fragte ich fassungslos.

„Ich behalte gerne die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie genial das ist, wenn du deine Erregung bis in die letzte Zelle deines Körpers ausreizt. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass du es mir schon ziemlich schwer gemacht hast. Schon lange wurde ich nicht mehr so verzweifelt angefleht. Du hast mich so verrückt gemacht mit deinem Betteln und deinem Stöhnen, viel hätte dir nicht gefehlt und ich hätte irgendwo ran fahren müssen, was ziemlich ungünstig gewesen wäre, denn wir sind schon wieder seit ner ganzen Weile in der Stadt“, erklärte Riku.

Erst als Riku es jetzt erwähnte viel auch mir auf, dass wir schon seit einer ganzen Weile durch Helsinki fahren mussten. „Wahnsinn, wie lange ich es dann doch durchgehalten habe“, staunte ich. „Wir hatten die Stadtgrenze gerade passiert, als du angefangen hast zu betteln. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du es noch bis zuhause durchhalten würdest, zumindest bis zu meiner Wohnung. Jetzt fahren wir gleich zu deinem Haus durch, da sind wir eindeutig ungestörter“, sagte Riku und lenkte meinen Wagen in die Straße, in der mein Haus stand.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich bei mir haben möchte?“, wollte ich herausfordernd wissen. „Ach weißt du Samu, ich denke deine Augen vorher waren da ziemlich eindeutig und auch deine Libido hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich jetzt alleine lassen würde“, erwiderte Riku keine Spur unsicher, was mich doch ziemlich verwundert. „Kann es sein, dass ich dich vollständig falsch eingeschätzt habe?“, fragte ich ihn. „In wie weit?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Naja ich dachte immer, du wärst eher der zurückhaltendere Typ, wenn es ins Schlafzimmer gehen würde“, teilte ich meine Gedanken mit ihm. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, aber nur weil ich meinen Sexualtrieb meinen Freunden gegenüber nicht so sehr präsentiere, wie du, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht auch weiß, wie man so richtig Spaß haben kann. Und wenn du nicht bald zusiehst, dass du hier aus dem Auto kommst zeige ich dir, was ich damit meine“, erwiderte er.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, aber bei seinen letzten Worten machte sich mein Penis schon wieder bemerkbar. „Ich glaube aussteigen ist gar keine so falsche Idee, langsam wird es doch ein wenig unangenehm“, sagte ich, schnappte mir meine Jacke vom Rücksitz und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Riku folgte mir und ich spürte nur zu deutlich seinen Blick, der auf meiner Kehrseite lag. Im Haus angekommen schlüpfte ich aus meinen Schuhen, hing meine Jacke auf und war schon auf den Weg in mein Schlafzimmer, bevor Riku überhaupt die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Ich bestelle uns Pizza“, rief Riku mir hinterher und für einen Moment fühlte es sich herrlich normal an. Aber was hatte sich auch groß verändert, außer dass dort Gefühle zwischen uns waren, die wir beide wohl scheinbar gekonnt ignoriert hatten und die durch diesen Kuss nun alle auf einmal durch unsere Körper peitschten. Alleine der Gedanke daran, wie Riku mich eben im Auto befriedigt hatte, sorgte dafür, dass mein Körper eine ziemlich eindeutige Reaktion zeigte. Leicht ungläubig schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf und zog mir nur eine Jogginghose über.

Als ich zu Riku in die Küche rüber ging hatte dieser seine Ellbogen auf der Kücheninsel aufgestützt und der Flyer vom Lieferservice lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm. Ich nährte mich ihm und schlang meine Arme um seine Hüfte, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf dieser Welt. Über seine Schulter hinweg schaute ich auf den Flyer, obwohl ich den mittlerweile schon auswendig kannte. Kurz darauf legte Riku auch schon mit einem _Schönen Dank und noch einen angenehmen Abend_ auf.

Er hatte kaum aufgelegt, da drehte er sich schon um und funkelte mich an. „Nochmal so eine Aktion und ich legte dich übers Knie, wie du es mir vorher so schön angedroht hast“, sagte er und seine Stimme war im Vergleich zu seinen letzten Worten am Handy deutlich rau. „Was war daran denn bitte so…ohhh hm“, begann ich, wurde jedoch noch bevor ich geendet hatte von Riku so gedreht, dass er mich über die Kücheninsel beugen konnte und er seine Erektion an meinen Hintern presste. Ein ungehaltenes Stöhne verließ seinen Mund, als er sich kurz an meinem Hintern rieb.

„Ich glaube ich habe verstanden, was du meinst“, gab ich unter größter noch aufbringbarer Konzentration von mir. Schon wurde ich wieder herum gedreht und Riku eroberte stürmisch meine Lippen. Fordernd glitt seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe und ich öffnete bereitwillig meinen Mund für ihn. Ein Keuchen verließ unser beider Münder, als wir uns von diesem intensivem Kuss lösten. Rikus Augen waren so voller Lust und er rieb immer wieder kurz seine Erektion an meiner Hüfte. Dass er auch mich damit immer weiter in den Wahnsinn trieb, schien ihm nur recht zu sein.

Seine Hände strichen forsch über meinen Körper und fanden schnell den Saum meines Pullovers. Meine Hände hatten, nachdem er mir den Pulli über den Kopf gezogen hatte, direkt den Weg an seinen Gürtel gefunden. Einen Augenblick kämpfte ich damit diesen auf zu bekommen, als ich das jedoch geschafft hatte, war der Rest der Hose ziemlich einfach. Als die Hose schließlich mit klappernden Gürtel auf dem Boden aufkam kam ich nicht umhin Rikus Erektion zu bewundern, genauer, wie sich diese unter dem Stoff der engen Pants abzeichnete.

Er lachte auf, als er bemerkte, wie ich ihn musterte und mir dabei übe die Lippen leckte. „Das ist ein weiterer Grund warum ich lieber Pants trage anstatt Boxershorts“, raunte er mir ins Ohr, bevor er einige Küsse in meinem Nacken verteilte und sich dann langsam meinen Hals entlang nach vorne weiter arbeitete. Seine Hände fuhren dabei in meine Jogginghose und er keuchte erstaunt auf, als seine Hände über meine nackte Kehrseite strichen und er feststellte, dass ich vollständig darauf verzichtet hatte mir eine neuer Unterhose anzuziehen.

„Die Einstellung gefällt mir“, grinste er mich an. Bevor er sich weiter nach vorne arbeiten konnte entscheide ich, dass es an der Zeit war, dass auch er seinen Pullover loswurde. Nur wiederwillig zog er seine Hände aus meiner Jogginghose zurück und ehe er sie wieder darin versenken konnte, zog ich ihn am Arm zum Sofa, wobei er beinah stolperte, weil sich seine Hose ungünstig um seine Beine schlang. Kaum kamen wir vor dem Sofa zum Stehen gekommen, drückte er mich auf das Sofa herunter. „Hast du ne Wolldecke oder etwas in der Art hier?“, wollte er wissen. Fragend schaute ich ihn an.

„Naja es braucht doch nicht jeder wissen, was wir hier gemacht haben“, erwiderter er. „Rechts im Schrank neben dem Fernseher“, beantwortete ich ihm seine Frage. Er öffnete den Schrank und nahm die Wolldecke daraus. Dann kam er wieder zu mir zurück. „Und jetzt Arsch hoch und Hose runter“, forderte er mich auf. Ich kann nicht genau sagen wieso, aber in diesem Augenblick befiel mich Unsicherheit. „Wie oft habe ich dich denn mittlerweile schon nackt gesehen?“, wollte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

„Naja…“, setzte ich an. „Siehst du“, erwiderte er. Noch immer nicht ganz sicher schob ich mir meine Jogginghose von den Hüften. „So schlimm?“, wollte er wissen und ich zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. „Und jetzt Hintern hoch“, forderte er mich erneut auf. Leicht panisch schaute ich ihn an. „Oh okay, das ist das Problem. Ich mache nichts was du nicht willst, Samu. Das solltest du wissen. Aber ich kann die Wolldecke nicht unter dich legen, wenn du auf dem Sofa liegst“, stellte er klar und ich merkte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Oh Gott Samu, ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass du meine Worte auch anders auffassen könntest. Ich würde dich doch nicht einfach nehmen ohne vorher darüber mit dir gesprochen zu haben“, fuhr er fort. „Tut mir leid, natürlich hättest du das nicht gemacht. Aber Riku du bist so unglaublich sexy und so selbstsicher und ich, ich fühle mich so unerfahren und hilflos“, stammelte ich.

„Du brauchst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen und glaub mir, ich bin alles andere als selbstsicher. Ich hab das hier noch nie gemacht, also mit einem Mann. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob das was ich mache richtig oder gut ist, aber ich versuche mich einfach von meinem Körper leiten zu lassen“, war Riku auf einmal sehr ernst, hatte sich neben mich gesetzt, die Wolldecke auf dem Schoss.

Ich griff zögerlich nach der Wolldecke und breitete sie unter mir aus. „Würdest du dich auch…würdest du dich auch ausziehen?“, fragte ich unsicher. „Möchtest du das denn Samu?“, fragte er nochmal nach. „Ich…ähm…ja, zieh dich aus“, fand ich schließlich zumindest einen Teil meiner Sicherheit wieder. Riku schaute mir nochmal kurz prüfend in die Augen und schien zu finden, was er suchte, denn er stand auf und zog sich seine Pants aus. Grinsend biss ich mir auf die Lippe und ließ meinen Blick über seinen Körper gleiten.

„Samu, ich möchte dich ja nicht drängen, aber langsam wird es doch ein wenig unangenehm. Wenn du nicht willst, dann würde ich das übernehmen“, gab Riku schließlich zu und wand sich etwas unsicher unter meinem Blick. „Nein, ich…komm zu mir, Riku“, forderte ich ihn auf und versuchte diese furchtbare Unsicherheit ein wenig zu verdrängen. Ganz vorsichtig rückte er näher und legte beinah fragend seine Lippen auf meine. Diese Art gab mir mit einem Mal so viel Sicherheit, dass Riku überrascht auf keuchte, als ich ihn nähre zu mir zog. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mein linkes Bein um seinen Körper zu schlingen, sodass er zwischen meinen Beinen saß und ich ihn auf meiner Brust ziehen konnte.

Wir stöhnten beide erregt auf, als sich unsere Glieder das erste Mal ohne Stoff berührten. Riku begann zögerlich seine Hüfte gegen meine zu bewegen und wurde sicherer, als ich auf die Bewegungen einging. Schnell hatten wir uns im Strudel unserer Gefühle verloren und trieben uns, unter ständigen Küssen, immer weiter. „Danke“, hauchte Riku, bevor er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Gefühlen ergab. Dieser Anblick, Rikus gehauchtes _Danke_ und wie sich sein Samen auf meinem Bauch verteilte trieb auch mich, zum zweiten Mal, über die Klippe.

Atemlos grinsten wir uns an und verfielen in einen trägen, zärtlichen Kuss, der so gar nicht wirklich zu der Leidenschaft passen wollte, die bisher zum Großteil unser Handeln bestimmt hatte. Irgendwann stemmte Riku sich etwas hoch. „Ich hoffe du hast hier irgendwo Taschentücher in greifbarer Nähe“, meinte er grinsend, während er zwischen uns schaute. Seine Augen funkelten, als er wieder bei meinem Gesicht ankam. „Sicher, dort auf der Platte unterm Tisch müsste ein Päckchen liegen“, erwiderte ich. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, war doch mehr als klar, warum dieses Päckchen dort lag, tastete Riku nach den Taschentüchern.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte ich, nachdem er uns notdürftig gereinigt hatte und mit den Taschentüchern in der Hand aufstand. „Zum einen mich zurecht machen für den Lieferservice, der in den nächsten zehn Minuten etwa kommen dürfte, so kann ich immerhin schlecht zur Tür gehen und dann würde ich ganz gerne noch unseren Müll loswerden“, rief er mir über die Schulter zu und verschwand in Richtung Bad. „Ich sollte unsere Pizza entgegen nehmen, immerhin bin ich der Gastgeber“, gab ich leicht entrüstet von mir.

„So oft, wie ich hier bei dir bin, könnte ich auch fast dein Untermieter sein und außerdem ist es besser, wenn ich die Tür öffne, sonst wissen die gleich, was wir in der Zwischenzeit gemacht haben“, sagte Riku. „Was wieso denn das?“, fragte ich überrascht. „Naja dir sieht man immer ziemlich offensichtlich an, dass du Sex hattest“, hörte ich Riku und war mir sehr sicher, dass er dabei breit grinste. „WAS?“, fragte ich ziemlich panisch und sprang vom Sofa aus.

„Hat dir das noch nie jemand gesagt?“, wollte Riku überrascht wissen, als ich das Bad betrat. Meine Bürste in der Hand, zeigte er sehr viel Geschick dabei seine Haare nicht mehr nach Sex aussehen zu lassen. „Ja, nein, ich…keine Ahnung. Wovon sprichst du?“ „Komm zu mir und sag mir, dass du das wirklich noch nicht wusstest“, meinte Riku und machte Platz vor dem Spiegel. Als ich vor den Spiegel trat erkannte ich sofort was er meinte.

Meine Lippen waren leicht geschwollen, meine Augen strahlten und meine Haare standen in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen ab. Aber das war nicht worauf Riku sich bezog. Das auffälligste waren wohl meine leicht geröteten Wangen. „Ähm…“, machte ich. „Ja?“ Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah mich fragend an. „Das war bisher nie so ausgeprägt“, erwiderte ich und strich mir verlegen über den Nacken. „Die Nummern in den Bars konnte ich immer ziemlich deutlich an diesen Flecken erkennen, aber du hast recht, so extrem war es nie“, grinste er. Ich musste verlegen grinsen und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Er trat näher an mich heran, legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter, streckte sich ein wenig und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Ich glaube den anderen ist das nie so aufgefallen und glaub mir, ich hab schon ganz andere Sachen über Menschen erfahren, alleine dadurch, dass ich ihr verhalten beobachtet habe“, meinte er und strich mir kurz über die Wange, bevor er das Bad verließ. Trotz Rikus Worten waren mir die Situationen im Nachhinein unangenehm und ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich so offensichtlich war oder ob Riku einfach eine sehr genaue Beobachtungsgabe hatte. Seiner zweiten Aussage nach zu schließen traf letztere Annahme zu und passt eigentlich auch sehr gut zu dem Bild, was ich von Riku hatte.

Selten hatte ich erlebt, dass Riku Schwierigkeiten mit jemanden hatte. Intuitiv schien er sich immer ganz genau richtig zu verhalten. Eine gute Menschenkenntnis würde das zumindest zum Teil erklären. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Vielen Dank, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend“, lauschte ich seiner Stimme und hörte kurz darauf, wie er die Tür schloss.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus und mir wurde warm ums Herz, als ich zu ihm in die Küche stieß und erkannte, dass er meine Pullover übergezogen hatte. „Steht dir“, sagte ich und er schaute demonstrativ an sich hoch und runter. „Also ich finde ja, dass du eindeutig besser darin aussiehst“, erwiderte er. „Bekomme ich meinen Pullover wieder oder muss ich mir ein anderes Oberteil holen?“, fragte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Kannst ihn gerne wieder haben“, meint er während er ihn sich über den Kopf zog und mir zu warf.

Meine Augen blieben an seinem nackten Oberkörper hängen und jetzt wo die ganze Leidenschaft erstmal abgeklungen war, hatte ich auch die Ruhe um ihn einfach nur zu betrachten. Eigentlich müsste mir das alles doch nur zu bekannt sein, so oft wie ich Riku in den letzten Jahren mittlerweile schon ohne Oberteil, ja sogar vollständig nackt gesehen hatte. Aber entweder hatte ich einfach nie so genau darauf geachtet oder diese Gefühle stellten etwas mit mir an, was ich mir nicht so ganz erklären konnte.

Im Gegensatz zu mir, war Riku deutlich schmaler. Nicht schmächtig sondern einfach nur zierlicher, auch wenn sich dieses Wort auf einen Mann bezogen doch merkwürdig anhörte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blieb mein Blick an den Haaren auf seiner Brust hängen, glitt dann aber weiter seinen Oberkörper hinab. Sein Bauch war flach und man konnte die Andeutungen eines Six Packs erkennen. Was mir jedoch eindeutig am besten gefiel, war die leicht ausgeprägte V-Line. Ein leichtes Kribbeln wanderte meine Adern als ich meine Augen für einen Moment nicht davon lösen konnte.

„Riku, du siehst so gut aus“, kam, ohne dass ich über diese Worte nachdenken musste, über meine Lippen und zauberte ein unglaublich attraktives Lächeln auf Rikus Lippen. „Komm. Die Pizza sieht auch gut aus und ich hab ganz schön Hunger“, meinte Riku leicht verlegen und schob mir den Karton mit meiner Pizza hinüber. Sein Magen unterstrich grummelnd seine Aussage und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich leicht lachen musste.

Eine ganze Weile aßen wir schweigend, bis es schließlich Riku war, der mit einem Räuspern die Stille durchbrach. „Ich weiß gar nicht wirklich, was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so über dich hergefallen bin. Ich… irgendwie überfordert mich das gerade doch ziemlich. Wir kennen uns schon so lange und… und da war nie irgendwas, was mich nur annährend auf die Idee gebracht hätte ich könnte so für dich fühlen. Ich meine, wie blöd und blind muss ich denn gewesen sein, dass ich nicht erkannt habe, dass ich mich… mich in dich verliebt habe“, begann er und es war das erste Mal, dass das Wort _verliebt_ fiel, seitdem ich ihn geküsst hatte.

Wir beide hatten gemeint, was wir mit den Gefühlen gemeint hatten, von denen wir gesprochen hatte, aber das jetzt mit einer solchen Deutlichkeit von Riku zu hören, war doch etwas ganz anderes. Sein Blick wurde immer unsicherer, je länger ich schwieg. „Du… du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wenn ich das nicht gewollt hätte, dann hättest du das gemerkt und irgendwie war ich ja auch mehr oder weniger der erste, der es nicht länger aushalten konnte. Ich möchte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn uns das irgendwann anders ganz plötzlich überkommen hätte. Ich denke es ist ziemlich klar, dass wir beide diese Gefühle schon eine ganze Weile haben, sonst wäre das heute wahrscheinlich ganz anders abgelaufen. Ich hab mich in einen Mann verliebt, in dich Riku und irgendwie fühlte sich das so verdammt richtig an, dass ich an allen bisherigen Beziehungen zweifele“, erwiderte ich, nachdem ich meine Gedanken ein wenig sortiert hatte.

Mit jedem Wort was ich sagte verschwand die Unsicherheit mehr und mehr aus seinem Blick, bis er mich erleichtert anschaute, als ich endete. „Ist es möglich sich in eine Person zu verlieben, einfach nur weil es diese Person ist. Ich meine es hätte mir doch auffallen müssen, wenn ich mich auch für Männer interessieren würde, aber da gab es nie einen Mann, der mich mehr interessierte, als andere. Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass es sich falsch anfühlte mit den Frauen und jetzt, das hier ist anders, aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du der einzige Mann bist, der das in mir auslöst, was du in mir auslöst. Noch nie hat sich küssen so intensiv angefühlt. Noch nie hat sich mir den Kopf, bei dem Gedanken an eine Person, so sehr gedreht, wie es jetzt bei dir ist. Verstehst du was ich meine?“, wollte Riku von mir wissen.

„Doch, ich glaube ich verstehe ganz gut, was du meinst. Mir geht es auch so. Es fühlt sich alles so intensiv an. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass wir das so lange ignoriert haben, aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran. Wie du schon sagst, dass hier fühlte sich einfach anders an, als alles was vorher jemals war. Wer weiß vielleicht bin ich ja rikusexuell“, meinte ich und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Du bist verrückt“, erwiderte Riku grinsend und seine Augen strahlten mich an. „Sollen wir aufs Sofa umziehen?“, fragte ich ihn. „Gute Idee“, antwortete er und war schon dabei aufzustehen.

Ein Weile saßen wir beide im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, wie wir es schon so häufig getan hatten, bis ich mir schließlich ein Herz faste, näher zu Riku rutschte und einen Arm um seine Schulter legte. „Hm, Samu, du riechst so gut“, murmelte Riku und vergrub seine Nase an meiner nackten Brust. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich den Pullover gar nicht angezogen hatte, nachdem Riku ihn mir zugeschmissen hatte, sondern dass ich ihn auf die Kücheninsel gelegt hatte. Auch Rikus Pullover musste noch irgendwo in der Küche herum fliegen.

Zögerlich wanderten meine Finger in seine Haare und begannen mit den Locken zu spielen. „Das fühlt sich so merkwürdig an, auf der einen Seite ist das alles super vertraut und auf der andere so ungewohnt. Ich meine, wie oft haben wir schon aneinander gelehnt irgendwo gesessen. Wie oft haben wir schon mit den Haaren des anderen gespielt. Wie oft haben wir uns schon Küsschen wo auch immer hin gegeben. Und doch ist es anders. Es fühlt sich so anders an. Das ist nicht mehr nur Freundschaft. Deine Nähe macht mich nicht einfach nur glücklich, weil du mein bester Freund bist. Deine Nähe, raubt mir den Atem, lässt mich grinsen, macht mich schwindelig und berührt etwas ganz tief in mir drinne. Ich hab das Gefühl jede deiner Berührungen erreicht meine Seele. Noch nie habe ich mich jemals so wohl, so beschützt und gleichzeitig so stark gefühlt, wie jetzt gerade“, finge Riku nach einer ganzen Weile an zu reden.

„Du kannst das einfach besser beschreiben als ich. Ich war noch nie der, der seine Gefühle so gut ausdrücken konnte, also in einem Gespräch“, erwiderte ich. Ich merkte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf Rikus Lippen ausbreitete. Er hob seinen Kopf an und schaute mir intensiv in die Augen. „Samu Aleksi Haber, du bist mir so verdammt vertraut und doch auf einmal so fremd. Ich kenne dich so gut und jetzt werde ich noch eine weitere Seite an dir kennen lernen. Bisher gefällt mir diese Seite ziemlich gut“, sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

Vorsichtig, beinah schüchtern forderte ich einen zärtlichen Kuss von ihm, gelang es mir doch so viel besser auszudrücken, was gerade in meinem Kopf so vor sich ging. „Ich bin verdammt froh, dass das hier kein Date war, denn es wäre das katastrophalste meines Lebens und wir hätten alle Regeln gebrochen, die es nur gibt“, flüsterte ich, bevor ich ihn erneut ganz zärtlich küsste. Rikus leicht raue Lippen auf meinen, schon jetzt liebte ich dieses Gefühl so sehr. Rikus linke Hand lag auf meiner Brust, während seine rechte mit den Haaren in meinem Nacken spielte.

„Du küsst so gut“, murmelte Riku gegen meine Lippen und ich grinste in den darauf folgenden Kuss hinein. Viele Küsse folgten, die im Gegensatz zu der anfänglichen Leidenschaft die ganze Zeit über sehr zärtlich blieben. Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander und Riku sah mich fragend an. „Samu, ich bin müde. Soll ich noch Heim fahren oder kann ich hier bei dir bleiben?“, wollte er wissen. „So müde wie du bist, kann ich dich doch gar nicht mehr nachhause schicken. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Magst du im Gästezimmer schlafen?“, bot ich ihm an.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich gehofft, bei dir…“, gab er zu, brach den Satz jedoch unsicher lächelnd ab. „Ich, äh… wenn du gerne bei mir schlafen magst, kannst du das gerne machen. Ist ja nicht so, als wenn wir uns früher auf Tour nicht immer mal wieder ein Doppelbett teilen mussten“, meinte ich und strich mir verlegen über den Nacken. Unsicher grinsend fuhr sich Riku durch die Haare und stand vom Sofa auf. _Was war nur mit uns los? Vor wenigen Stunden strotzen wir nur so vor Leidenschaft und Riku schien die Selbstsicherheit in Person zu sein. Und jetzt? Wir führten uns auf als wären wir zwei Teenager, die gerade ihre ersten Erfahrungen sammelten. Irgendwie stimmte das mit den ersten Erfahrungen sammeln ja auch irgendwie, aber verdammt, wir waren erwachsene Männer._

„Morgen fahren wir nochmal zu der Stelle und ich nehme meine Kamera mit“, versuchte ich irgendwie die Unsicherheit zu verdrängen und so ein kleines bisschen gelang mir das sogar. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr so absolut merkwürdig an und bevor Riku und ich in mein Bett kletterten schafften wir es auch irgendwie, dass es sich wieder einfach nur richtig anfühlte, was wir hier gerade taten. „Ich glaube es wird eine Weile dauern, bis wir uns hieran gewöhnt haben“, überlegte Riku, drehe sich auf die Seite und schaute mich an. Das Licht des Vollmonds schien trotz der Vorhänge in mein Zimmer und ließ mich ganz genau Rikus Gesichtszüge erkennen.

„Wie machen wir das auf Tour?“, sprach ich aus, was mir schon seit einer ganzen Weile durch den Kopf ging. „Ich denke das können wir auch noch am Freitag entscheiden, aber bis dahin versuchen wir uns erstmal an den neuen Umständen“, erwiderte Riku. „Du hast Recht“, sagte ich nachdem ich einen Augenblick über seine Worte nachgedacht hatte. „Das hab ich oft und jetzt schlaf gut“, grinste Riku. „Du auch“, murmelte ich, bevor ich ihm einen letzten Kuss stahl.

Einen Augenblick schauten wir uns noch glücklich lächelnd und total verliebt in die Augen, bevor Riku seine Augen schloss, seinen Kopf tiefer ins Kissen grub und seinen Arm fast fragend auf meine Hüfte schob. Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und zog seine Hand auf meinen Bauch, wo ich sie mit meiner verschränkte.

  1. März 2013 - Helsinki

„Los Samu, du musst aufstehen“, riss mich Rikus Stimme aus meinem Halbschlaf. Ich hatte mitbekommen, wie sich Riku vor gut einer halben Stunde von mir gelöst hatte, um ins Bad zu verschwinden. Mit geschlossenen Augen hatte ich nach seinem Kissen getastet, es in meine Arme gezogen und mein Gesicht darin vergraben. Die leisen Geräusche die Riku in meinem Haus verursachte, dass laufen der Dusche und wir er mit nackten Füßen durch die Gegend geschlichen war, um mir noch jede Sekunde der Ruhe zu gönnen, berührten mein Herz und ließen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch nur so tanzen.

Dennoch konnte ich dem dösigen Zustand nicht entkommen. Erst als Riku sich jetzt auf die Matratze stütze, mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und ich den leichten Kaffeegeruch wahr nahm, gelang es mir vollständig der Müdigkeit zu entfliehen. „Guten Morgen“, murmelte ich und zog ihn für einen zweiten kurzen Kuss nochmal zu mir. Er schmeckte nach Kaffee und seine Haare verbreiteten den Duft seines Shampoos, welchen ich in den wenigen Tagen schon zu lieben gelernt hatte.

_Wir hatte ich die Gefühle für diesen Mann nur so lange vor mir selber verbergen können?_ Das war eine der häufigsten Fragen, die ich mir in den letzten Tagen gestellt hatte. „Komm schon Samu, du kannst im Flugzeug, vorm Soundcheck und danach nochmal schlafen, aber du musste jetzt aufstehen, wenn du vor dem Flug nochmal duschen willst und Frühstücken möchtest“, sagte Riku und zog mir die Decke weg. „Wie kannst du morgens schon so furchtbar aktiv sein“, murmelte ich und vergrub nochmal kurzen mein Gesicht in Rikus Kissen, in meinen Armen. Danach streckte ich mich kurz, stand von Rikus Blick verfolgt auf und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.

„Sieh einfach zu, dass du fertig wirst“, rief er mir noch hinterher. Grinsend stellte ich mich unter die Dusche. Die letzten Tage hatten Riku und ich fast ununterbrochen zusammen verbracht. Schon immer konnten wir kaum auf den anderen verzichten, aber gerade vor einer Tour hatten wir häufig, auch wenn wir uns dabei schwer taten, etwas Abstand voneinander gehalten, damit wir uns einfach nochmal in aller Ruhe auf die kommende, durchaus sehr stressige Zeit vorbreiten konnten. Aber dieses Mal konnten und wollten wir beide nicht darauf verzichten. Die einzigen Stunden, die wir getrennt voneinander verbracht haben waren die, in denen wir uns von unseren Familien verabschiedet hatten und wir beide unsere Koffer gepackt hatten.

Wobei, eigentlich hatte nur Riku in der Zeit seinen Koffer gepackt gehabt, als er zwei Stunden später wieder bei mir vor der Tür stand, lag mein ganzer Kleiderschrank ausgebreitet auf meinem Bett und ich war panisch dabei meine Lieblingskleidungsstücke zusammen zu suchen und in die Wachmaschine zu stecken. Riku hatte grinsend mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, in der Tür gelehnt und mich dabei beobachtet, wie ich meinen Schrank wieder eingeräumt habe.

„Bist du unter der Dusche nochmal eingeschlafen oder was dauert da so lange?“, wollte Riku wissen, als er der Kopf zur Tür herein steckte. „Ich mach ja schon“, erwiderte ich, drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Als ich wenige Minuten später in die Küche trat, lief Riku hektisch von einer Ecke in die andere. Ich beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, an die Kücheninsel gelehnt und meinen Kaffee in der Hand, dabei. Gerade als er wieder mal an mir vorbei huschte, stellte ich meine Tasse zur Seite und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Fragend und leicht panisch schaute er mich an. „Du hast alles und selbst wenn du noch zehn Mal nachschaust wird sich daran nichts ändern. Auch wenn es nicht so wäre, wir fliegen nur nach Deutschland und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sich in den letzten Monaten nichts daran geändert hat und man in Deutschland immer noch alles kaufen kann, was man so braucht“, meinte ich zu ihm und stahl mir einen kurzen Kuss, bevor ich ihm zum Tisch dirigierte um ihn dort auf einen Stuhl zu setzten.

Ich schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein und stellte sie vor ihm auf den Tisch, dann holte ich die Korvapuusti herbei, die mir meine Mutter gestern mitgegeben hatte und holte die Tüte mit den Croissants, die Riku vorher schon geholt hatte. „Jetzt frühstücken wir noch entspannt und dann geht es pünktlich los zum Flughafen“, sagte ich, als ich mich mit meinem Kaffee zu ihm setzte. „Danke Samu“, murmelte Riku über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg. „Da doch nicht für“, gab ich grinsend zurück.

So wie ich vor der Tour jemanden brauchte, der mich zu den Nachtschlafenzeiten, zu denen wir nun mal immer flogen, unerbittlich und teilweise ziemlich forsch aus dem Bett trieb, brauchte Riku jemanden der ihn in seiner Hektik und Panik, ja alles eingepackt zu haben, bremste. Da Riku mich so wunderbar antreiben konnte und ich ihm im Gegenzug wieder aus seinem Stress holen konnte, verbrachte Riku, seit der zweiten gemeinsamen Tour, die Nacht, bevor es los ging bei mir.

Bisher hatte das auch immer sehr gut geplant und auch heute waren wir pünktlich am Flughafen. Einzig Mikko und ein paar der Crew Jungs waren schon da und gaben unser ganzes Gepäck auf. Nach und nach trudelten auch die andern Jungs langsam ein.

Die ganze Zeit über merkte ich schon die neugierigen Blicke von den anderen und auch Riku, der immer mal wieder zu mir rüber grinste, hab mir damit zu verstehen, dass er es auch gemerkt hatte. Nachdem das komplette Gepäck aufgegeben war und wir dabei waren die Maschine zu besteigen, stieß auch Mikko wieder zu uns. „Sagt mal, was ist mit euch beiden in den letzten Tag passiert? Ihr strahlt so und seht so unglaublich glücklich aus. Das müssen ja ein paar ganz besondere Tage gewesen sein“, wollte er auch direkt wissen. Jetzt war er da der Augenblick der Wahrheit, das erste Mal, dass wir jemand anderem erzählte, dann wir uns in einander verliebt hatten, denn dazu hatten wir uns am gestrigen Abend entschieden. Zumindest vor den Jungs wollten wir uns so verhalten können wie in den letzten Tagen bei mir zuhause.

Wäre sie nicht schon auf uns zu gekommen, dann hätten wir heute nach dem Soundcheck mit ihnen gesprochen. „Wir haben uns einen Sonnenuntergang angeschaut und da ist es halt einfach passiert“, beantwortete ich Mikkos Frage und grinste Riku kurz glücklich an, bevor ich mich gespannt auf die Reaktionen den andern zu wand. „Moment nochmal ganz langsam, damit auch ich das verstehe. Was ist passiert?“, fragte Osmo nach. „Naja Samu hat mich geküsst und dann waren dort diese Gefühle“, erwiderte Riku und griff grinsend nach meiner Hand. „Das hier ist passiert“, fügte Samu hinzu und hob kurz unsere verschränkten Hände an, dass die anderen sie auch richtig sehen konnten.

„Na das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung. Ich meine ja, wir haben euch immer damit aufgezogen, dass eure Freundschaft auch so viel körperlichen Nähe beinhaltet, aber damit und ich glaube da spreche ich für uns alle, damit hat keiner von uns gerechnet“, sagte Raul und holte sich durch einen Blick die Bestätigung der anderen. „Ich glaube es dauert noch einen Augenblick, bis ich wirklich verstanden habe, was ihr uns da gerade mitgeteilt habt“, meinte Osmo nachdenklich und schaute immer wieder zwischen Riku, mir und unseren verschränkten Händen hin und her.

Sami schaut uns ganz ernst an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreite. „Mensch das freut mich aber für euch, nach dem ganzen Mist den ihre mit euren Ex Frauen, Freundinnen und was nicht noch alles durchgemacht habt. Ich hoffe nur, dass für uns in der Band irgendwelche Veränderungen bedeutet, aber darüber können wir ja später bei einem kühlen Bier nach einem entspannten Soundcheck reden“, teilte er uns schließlich mit.

Mikkos Blick war der, den ich am wenigsten lesen konnte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte ich bei Samis Worten Verwunderung in seinen Augen lesen, aber danach war sein Gesicht wieder so unleserlich wie davor. „Als euer Freund kann ich euch sagen, dass ich es sehr schön finde, dass ihr so offensichtlich glücklich seid und dass es für mich nichts daran ändert, wer ihr seid. Als euer Manager finde ich jedoch Samis Vorschlag mit dem Reden nach dem Soundcheck ziemlich gut und bis dahin passt bitte auf. Aber ich finde ihr habt das eben am Flughafen echt souverän gemeistert. Uns ist schon aufgefallen, dass ihr beide ziemlich glücklich seid, aber nichts hat auf eure Offenbarung hingedeutet“, sagte Mikko schließlich als wir alle auf unsere Plätze rutschen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich Rikus Hand wieder los gelassen und war einfach nur glücklich, dass unsere Freunde unser Outing oder wie auch immer man es bezeichnen mochte, gut aufgenommen hatte. Riku saß neben mir am Fenster und sah dabei zu, wie wir beschleunigten und schließlich abhoben. Meinen Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt schaute auch ich dabei zu, wie unser Heimatland unter uns immer kleine wurde. Immer wieder merkte ich Mikkos Blick der für wenigen Augenblick auf mir lag, bevor er ihn wieder abwandte. Als wir schließlich das Signal erhielt, dass wir die Flughöhe erreicht hatten lehnte er sich zu mir herüber. „Nun küss ihn schon“, flüsterte er mir zu.

Überrascht schaute ich ihn an und er bedeutete mir grinsend einfach zu machen. „Riku?“, sprach ich ihn leise an. „Was denn?“, wollte er genauso leise von mir wissen. „Ich weiß das hat alles ziemlich plötzlich angefangen und kam sehr überraschend. Was ich auch weiß ist, dass wir zwei als Freunde schon verdammt viel zusammen durchgestanden haben und das gibt mir Mut, dass wir auch als Partner alles zusammen schaffen werden. Auch wenn es verdammt früh ist, hoffe ich, dass das mit uns für immer hält“, flüsterte ich ganz nah an seine Ohr. Seine Schläfe lag an meiner und seine Lippen hatten bei meinen Worten immer mal wieder ganz kurz über meine Wange gestrichen. Jetzt brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen uns, schaute mich überrascht und leicht fragend, ob diese Worte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprachen, an.

Als er die Ehrlichkeit in meinen Augen erkannte wurden seine Gesichtszüge ganz weich. „Oh Samu“, murmelte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. Einen Moment schien er meine Worte noch auf sich wirken zu lassen. „Es ist nicht zu früh, es ist einfach perfekt, denn Samu, dass ist es auch, was ich mir wünsche. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass wir egal was da noch alles kommen mag, wir das zusammen durchstehen. Wir werden uns streiten, wie werden sauer aufeinander sein und wir werden auch nicht immer einer Meinung sein, aber ich weiß einfach, dass wir das alles zusammen schaffen, dass wir das alles immer wieder überwinden wird“, fuhr er fort.

Kurz hob er seinen Kopf an und ich wusste ganz genau, dass er Mikko über meine Schulter hinweg einen fragend Blick zu warf. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor sich meine Augen schlossen, waren Rikus blaugrauen Seelenspiegel, die so voller Zärtlichkeit waren und dann berührten sich unsere Lippen. Der Kuss war unglaublich vorsichtig und hatte doch eine Intensität, dass mir der Atem weg blieb und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch vor Euphorie Purzelbäume schlugen.

Grinsend lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück, meine Hand lag mit seiner verschränkt in seinem Schoss. _Dieser Augenblick kam doch verdammt nah an das Wort perfekt ran_, dachte ich und beobachtete Riku verträumt dabei, wie dieser durch das Fenster hindurch die Wolken unter uns betrachtete. Kurz drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir und lächelte mich an. Ich war mir sicher noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so glücklich wie in diesem Augenblick.

Eine weiter Tour vor uns und die Liebe meines Lebens an meiner Seite. Alle meine Wünsche, die ich je für mein Leben gehabt hatte, hatten sich erfüllt und es fühlte sich einfach nur perfekt an.


	2. Kassel

  1. Juni 2013 - Kassel

Nur noch wenige Sekunden, dann wäre ich der Letzte, der noch hier stand und darauf wartete, dass ich raus durfte. Gerade waren die Musiker der hrBigBand auf ihre Positionen gegangen. Wie immer wanderte dieses Kribbeln durch meine Adern. Es war weniger mit der Zeit geworden, aber ein kleiner Teil Nervosität und Lampenfieber würde immer bleiben. Wie bei jedem Auftritt der Big Band Tour war ich darum bemüht Riku nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren. Er sah einfach viel zu gut aus und ich wüsste ich könnte mich nicht zurückhalten, wenn der Funke einmal übergesprungen wäre.

Unwillkürlich dachte ich an unseren ersten Kuss zurück und unweigerlich auch unseren ersten intimen Kontakt. Noch immer wurde mir ziemlich heiß dabei, wenn ich an diesen Abend zurückdachte. Gut drei Monate lag dieser Abend nun schon zurück und nie wieder hatten wir so sehr die Hemmung verloren. Sicherlich hatten wir noch einige weitere Erfahrungen gesammelt, aber es ging nichts über diesen Abend hinaus.

Die Tour war hart gewesen, nach den wenigen Tagen intensiver Nähe davor hatten Riku und ich während der Tour kaum Zeit für uns. Auch die Zeit danach gab nicht viel Zweisamkeit her. Alles in allem könnte man unsere Beziehung wohl auf eine Zeit von knapp zwei Monat zusammen streichen.

Jetzt war mein Blick doch an Riku hängen geblieben. Das Hemd, die Weste, die Krawatte, die Gitarre, die er schon umgehängt hatte und sein schiefes Grinsen, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Dieser Mann brachte mich einfach immer wieder um den Verstand. Langsam brach erneute Betriebsamkeit aus, aber meine Augen galten einzig diesem Mann, meinem Freund. Er kam auf mich zu, noch immer das schiefe Grinsen, was ihn noch attraktiver machte, auf den Lippen. „Bis gleich. Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er mir zu. Seine Lippen strichen leicht über meine Wange, als er mich für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick in seine Arme zog.

Ehe ich irgendetwas erwidern konnte war er mit einem Lächeln auf die Bühne verschwunden. „Alles okay?“, drang die Stimme von Mikko an mein Ohr. Erst in diesem Augenblick merkte ich, dass ein breites Grinsen meine Lippen zierte. „Er liebt mich“, erwiderte ich nur und grinste unseren Manager an. „Das ist nichts Neues“, meinte dieser verwirrt. „Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Das haben wir uns noch nie gesagt und jetzt haut er das eben einfach so raus“, erklärte ich.

Auf Mikkos Gesicht bildete sich ein Lächeln und er schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Sieh zu, dass du deinen Kopf frei bekommst fürs Singen und Riku nicht gleich da draußen eine Liebeserklärung machst“, sagte er noch, bevor er mich in Richtung Bühnenaufgang schob. „Ich mach das nicht erst seit gestern“, rief ich ihm noch über die Schulter zu und dann wurde ich auch schon von den Massen begrüßt. Ein kurzer Blick zu Riku und dann ging es los.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die ganze Atmosphäre hatte mich gefangen genommen. Die Fans, die Musik, einfach alles. Dieses Gefühl konnte man einfach nicht beschreiben. Und dennoch klangen immer wieder Rikus Worte in meinen Ohren nach. _Ich liebe dich._ Noch nie hatte ich mich so sehr über diese drei Worte gefreut und noch nie kamen sie so unerwartet. Meist war ich der Erste gewesen, der diese Worte gesagt hatte.

Aber nachdem Riku sie mir gesagt hatte, spürte ich, dass diese Worte viel mehr bedeuten konnten, als sie jemals für mich bedeutet hatten. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu meinem Freund herüber und immer wieder musste ich große Kontrolle aufbringen, nicht einfach zu ihm herüber zu gehen, ihn in meine Arme zu ziehen und ihm _Ich liebe dich auch_ zu sagen.

Die Show zog einfach so an mir vorbei und plötzlich standen wir wieder Backstage. Meine Willenskraft begann immer mehr zu bröckeln und Riku, der vor Adrenalin und Euphorie nur so sprühte machte es mir nicht wirklich leichter. Das einzige was mich daran hinderte zu ihm herüber zu gehen und ihn einfach zu küssen, war Mikkos Blick, der jede meiner Bewegungen aufs Genauste verfolgte. Stumm gab er mir zu verstehen, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick war um meine Leidenschaft auszuleben.

_Verdammt nochmal, warum zog sich Osmos Solo denn so lange? Ich falle gleich einfach über Riku her, wenn ich nicht gleich wieder da hoch darf._ Und dann war er endlich da. Der Augenblick wo wir wieder auf die Bühne mussten. Viel helfen tat es nicht, aber ich konnte mich doch ein wenig von dem Gedanken ablenken, Rikus Liebesgeständnis zu erwidern. Obwohl ich angenommen hatte die letzten drei Lieder würden sich nach der Pause ziehen, wie nur was, kam es mir vor wie ein Wimpernschlag als die letzten Töne verklungen waren und der tosende Abschlussapplaus erklang.

Schon hielt ich Riku in meinen Armen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte ich ohne, dass ich Kontrolle über diese Worte gehabt hätte. Ich spürte, wie sein Lächeln noch breiter wurde und er mich für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick noch fester an sich drückte, bevor er sich von mir löste. Keine fünf Minuten später standen wir wieder Backstage. Mikko hatte uns mit empor gestreckten Daumen begrüßt und Samis erste Worte waren _Das war absolut geil_ gewesen. Überglücklich lagen wir uns in den Armen und freuten uns über die gelungene Show.

Als sich die ganze Aufregung ein wenig gelegt hatte, merkte ich wie jemand von hinten an mich herantrat. „Du legst es aber auch immer wieder drauf an oder?“, flüsterte Riku mir zu. Ich war mir nur allzu deutlich seiner Hand bewusst, die knapp über meinem Hintern lag. „Worauf?“, brachte ich irgendwie mein Gehirn dazu eine vernünftige Antwort zu formen. „Mich auf der Bühne total um den Verstand zu bringen. Du kannst dir doch nicht deine Krawatte ausziehen und mich dann später so an dich pressen“, fuhr er leise fort. Dabei verschwanden seine Finger unter meiner Weste und streichelten leicht meinen Rücken, was mir einen Schauer über eben jenen sandte.

„Riku…“, gab ich leicht gepresst von mir. „Was denn?“, wollte Riku gespielt unschuldig wissen, als seine Finger leicht unter den Bund meiner Jeans fuhren. „Du machst mich verrückt“, erwiderte ich. Ein tiefes Lachen sandte weitere Schauer über meinen Körper und ich wusste sehr genau, würde er jetzt weiter machen, könnte ich alles andere vergessen.

„Riku, Samu, kommt ihr? Nachbesprechung und ein Bierchen“, holte mich Rauls Stimme aus meinen viel zu erotischen Gedanken. _Wie machte dieser Mann das nur?_ Noch immer mit meinen Gefühlen kämpfend folgte ich Raul. Rikus Nähe war mir nur zu bewusst. Immer wieder streifte seine Hand meine und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass das hier gerade kein Zufall war. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen der letzten freien Stühle fallen. Riku nahm rechts neben mir Platz. Osmo schob uns zwei Flaschen Bier zu.

„Was hast du mit Samu gemacht? Er ist so still“, wollte Osmo an Riku gewandt wissen, nachdem wir eine ganze Weile einfach nur schweigend dagesessen hatten. „Er hat ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt“, war Mikko jedoch schneller, als Riku. Dafür wanderte aber nur Rikus linke Hand, die bis zu diesem Augenblick noch ruhig auf seinem Bein gelegen hatte, auf meines hinüber und begannen es leicht zu streicheln. „Ist nicht wahr. Sag ihm einfach _Ich liebe dich_ und er hält die Klappe. Hätte mir das nicht mal jemand früher sagen können?“, warf Sami gespielt entrüstet ein.

„Es gibt auch noch andere Arten ihm zum Schweigen zu bringen. Nicht wahr Samu?“, meinte Riku an mich gewandt. Seine Augen blitzen herausfordernd und wieder war da dieses schiefe Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Dabei kam seine Hand meinem Schritt ziemlich nah und ich konnte nur mit Mühe und Not ein Seufzen unterdrücken. „Hmhm“, gab ich anstatt nur von mir. Ich merkte, wie sich immer mehr Blut in meiner Mitte sammelte.

„Bevor wir hier Infos bekommen, die wir gar nicht haben wollen, sollten wir vielleicht über die Show sprechen“, lenkte Mikko das Gespräch wieder in dir Richtung, in die es eigentlich gehen sollte. Das waren auch die letzten Worte, die ich ganz bewusst war nahm. Viel mehr galt meine Aufmerksamkeit Rikus linker Hand, die immer höher auf meinem Bein wanderte und hin und wieder auch über den Übergang von Bein zur Hüfte strich. Unruhig hatte ich damit angefangen mit der Bierflasche in meinen Händen zu spielen.

Langsam wurde das hier ziemlich heikel. Riku verführte mich gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst und ließ sich davon überhaupt nichts anmerken. Locker scherzte er mit den anderen und das obwohl auch er selber äußerst angetan von der Situation hier war, wie ich bei einem Blick nach rechts festgestellt hatte. Ich rutschte auf meinem Stuhl weiter nach hinten und stütze die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf, um Rikus Berührungen zu entkommen.

Aber Riku ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren, sondern wurde noch deutlicher in dem, was er wollte. Nachdrücklich ließ er seine Hand über meine Erektion gleiten und dieses Mal rettete mich nur ein schmerzhafter Biss auf die Lippe davor, dass die andern Jungs mitbekamen, wie es gerade um mich stand. „Samu, alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, drang Samis Frage, wie durch Watte zu mir.

Ich räusperte mich kurz. „Ich ähm…ja. Muss nur mal kurz zur Toilette“, presste ich hervor, sprang auf und rannte beinah aus dem Raum. Rechts, links, eine ganze Weile gerade aus, dann nochmal links und einmal noch rechts. Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst lehnte ich den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Prüfend ließ ich meinen Blick nach rechts und nach links wandern. Als ich zu beiden Seiten niemanden aus machte und mir ziemlich sicher war den ganzen Abend über nicht in dieser Ecke der Halle gewesen zu sein, gab ich dem Drang nach.

Meine Hände wanderten zittrig zu meinem Gürtel. „Wag es ja nicht“, hörte ich Rikus Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr, als ich den Gürtel endlich geöffnet hatte. Ich wollte mich zu ihm umdrehen, doch er hinderte mich daran. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich protestieren wollte, presste er sich von hinten an mich und fuhr fordernd mit seiner rechten Hand über meine Erektion. Ein tiefes Stöhnen drang aus meiner Kehle und ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Entweder meinen Hintern an seiner Erektion reiben oder meine Erektion seiner Hand noch näherbringen.

Er nahm mir schließlich die Entscheidung ab, als er mich blitzschnell in seinen Armen drehte, seine Lippen hungrig auf meine presste und mich dicht an die Wand trieb. Dieses Gefühl, wie seine Erektion gegen meine rieb machte mich schier wahnsinnig und ich erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Lust und Leidenschaft, die gerade durch meinen Körper pulsierte. Und plötzlich war da dieses Verlangen. Dieses Verlangen nach mehr als je zwischen uns gewesen war. Ich wollte ihn spüren, näher als wir uns jemals zuvor gekommen waren. Ich wollte spüren, wie er in mich eindrang, wie er mich eroberte. Als wir uns um Atem ringend voneinander lösten erkannte ich in Rikus Augen das gleiche Verlangen.

„Nicht hier Samu“, wisperte Riku schwer atmend und mit rauer Stimme. „Riku, ich… ich kann nicht länger“, erwiderter ich. Gerne hätte ich noch mehr gesagt, aber dafür fehlte einfach die Konzentration. Einen Augenblick schaute Riku mich prüfend an, bevor seine Hände zwischen uns glitten und ich merkte, wie er meine Hose öffnete. Zischend sog ich die Luft ein, berührte er dabei doch immer wieder meinen steifen Penis. Seine Hände schoben sich hinten in meine Boxershorts und er strich verlangend über mein Hinterteil. Er drängte mich kurz näher an sich, rieb seine Erektion an meiner, bevor er mit seinen Händen nach vorne glitt und Boxershorts samt Jeans gerade so weit nach unten schob, dass mein erigierter Penis frei lag.

Sein Blick traf meinen, bevor er sich vor mich kniete und ohne lange zu zögern seine Lippen um meinen Penis legte. Mein Kopf fiel in meinen Nacken und ich war froh um die Wand hinter mir, die mir Halt gab. Er ließ seine Zunge um meine Eichel kreisen, was mir ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Haltsuchend vergrub ich meine Hände in seinen Haaren und versuchte mich daran zu hindern meine Hüfte nach vorne zu stoßen und meinen Penis somit tiefer in seinen Mund zu treiben. „Riku“, kam langezogen und zittrig über meine Lippen, als er mich tiefer aufnahm und gleichzeitig seine rechte Hand ganz leicht über die Innenseite meine Oberschenkel gleiten ließ.

Flatternd öffnete ich meine Augen und schauet zu ihm herunter. Es hatte nichts Demütiges, wie er vor mir kniete. Nein ganz im Gegenteil, wirkte es eher beherrschend, wie er da vor mir kniete, seine Lippen und seine Zunge, die meinen Penis beglückten, seine rechte Hand, die mich mit den Streicheleinheiten zusätzlich um den Verstand brachten, seine linke Hand, die meine Hüfte fixierte und seine Augen die herausfordernd und dunkel auf mein Gesicht gerichtet waren, um jede Regung zu verfolgen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte sich, als sie auf meine trafen. Da war etwas Lockendes und ich wusste hätte Riku jetzt die Möglichkeit etwas zu sagen, dann würde er mir zu raunen _Komm Samu, komm für mich_.

Der Gedanke, wie mir Rikus raue Stimme eben jene Worte zu raunen würden, gaben mir den Rest und mit einem erlösenden _Oh Gott!_ ergab ich mich Rikus Spiel. Das ich meinen Kopf wieder an die Wand hatte fallen lassen und meine Augen geschlossen hatte, fiel mir erst auf, als ich Rikus Lippen an meinem Hals spürte und mitbekam, wie er meiner Hose wieder nach oben zog. „Ich hoffe jetzt hat der Herr erstmal genug, damit wir uns einen anderen Ort suchen können. Ich würde das hier ungern in einer Besenkammer fortführen“, raunte er mir zu und presste sich kurz dichter an mich, sodass ich seine, noch immer harte, Erektion zu spüren bekam.

Ich brauchte noch einen Augenblick um die Verbindung zu meinem Sprachzentrum wieder zu finden. „Wie wäre es mit dem Bus?“, kam mir schließlich ein Gedanken. „Heikel Samu, sehr heikel. Was machen wir, wenn die Jungs kommen?“, meinte Riku. „Wir müssen einfach still sein und wenn wir uns in die Lounge zurückziehen, dann sollte das auch kein Problem sein. Wie oft saßen wir zwei in den letzten Jahren schon dort und wurden nicht gestört? Wenn wir jetzt direkt gehen, dann haben wir bestimmt noch über eine Stunde bevor die Jungs sich in den Kojen verkriechen“, hielt ich dagegen. „Auf deine Verantwortung“, sagte Riku.

Gemeinsam gingen wir den Weg zurück, den ich vor einigen Minuten entlang gestürzt war. Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen wollte hinter der die Jungs zusammen saßen, hielt mich Riku am Handgelenk zurück. „Es wäre keine so kluge Idee, wenn du jetzt nochmal zu den Jungs rein gehen würdest, man sieht mehr als deutlich, was ich eben mit dir gemacht habe“, sagte er und strich mir leicht über die Wange. Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. „Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen bist. Hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt? Wie wäre es, wenn du schon mal vor gehst und es uns ein wenig bequem machst“, meinte Riku, gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass wir alleine waren und schob mich dann ein Stückchen in die Richtung, in die der Ausgang lag.

„Ich bin nicht süß“, grummelte ich. Riku lachte kurz auf, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte. „Los jetzt“, meinte er und gab mir einen Klapps auf den Hintern. „Hey“, empörte ich mich, machte mich allerdings auf den Weg.

Das rege Treiben des Abbaus, was um mich herum herrschte, bekam ich kaum mit und zweimal wäre ich beinah mit jemanden zusammengestoßen, weil meine Gedanken einzig und alleine um den dunkelhaarigen Mann kreisten, der mir eben zu einem unglaublichem Orgasmus verholfen hatte. Riku hatte mir den letzten Monaten Seiten an sich gezeigt, die ich so nie bei ihm vermutet hätte. Zwar war mir schon immer bewusst gewesen, dass Riku die Personen, die er liebte beschützte, aber die Art mit der er mich beschützt war unglaublich Herz erwärmend. Anfangs war es mir gar nicht wirklich aufgefallen, aber mit der Zeit hatte ich die Blicke bemerkt mit denen Riku jedes Mal die Umgebung ganz genau zu untersuchen schien, wenn er mit mir unterwegs war.

Riku hatte mir auch seine romantische Seite gezeigt, die ich schon immer bei ihm vermutet hatte. Meistens war er morgens vor mir auf und hatte, egal ob wir nun bei ihm waren oder bei mir, Kaffee gemacht und Brötchen geholt. Zweimal hatte er mich in den letzten Monaten am Flughafen abgeholt und mir eine Tafel meiner Lieblingsschokolade mitgebracht. Diese kleinen Gesten erfüllten mich jedes Mal so sehr mit Liebe zu ihm, dass er mir in der Öffentlichkeit sehr schwer fiel nicht zu zeigen, was uns verband.

Und dann war da noch die Seite an Riku, die ich nie erwartet hatte, diese leicht dominante herrische Art, wenn wir uns näher kamen. Einige Male hatte er sich auch von mir verführen lassen und es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wie er sich dann gehen und von seinen Gefühlen tragen ließ. Aber diese andere Seite an Riku ließ mich total verrückt werden. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass er mir gefallen könnte gesagt zu bekommen, was ich machen soll. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass mir diese Art viel mehr lag, aber Riku hatte mir nur zu eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie geil und überhaupt nicht demütigend es sich anfühlte, so geführt zu werden.

Am Bus angekommen rauschte mein Blut schon wieder viel zu schnell durch meine Adern und das alleine durch den Gedanken an Riku. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen und mein Penis zuckte kurz, als ich daran dachte, was wir in der folgenden Stunde gedachten zu tun. Immer war dort diese Angst gewesen, wenn ich daran dachte richtigen Sex mit Riku zu haben, aber vorhin war sie einfach verschwunden. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über gewusst, dass Riku vorsichtig sein würde, dass er mich nicht verletzten würde, aber doch war sie immer da gewesen. Vielleicht war es Rikus _Ich liebe dich_ gewesen, dass meine Ängste vertrieben hatte.

Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, was dazu geführt hatte, dass ich jetzt bereit dazu war diesen einen Schritt zu gehen und noch mehr Nähe zu zulassen, als je zuvor. Ich spürte die Vorfreude ganz deutlich, als ich Bettdecke und Kissen aus meiner Koje nahm. Nach kurzem Zögern entscheid ich mich auch dazu ebenfalls Rikus Bettzeug mit in die Lounge zu nehmen. Unsicher schlich ich im Flur vor den Kojen auf und ab, überlegte, was wir noch gebrauchen könnten. Schließlich stieg ich nochmal die Treppe herunter holte die alte Akustikgitarre, die wir für plötzliche musikalische Ergüsse hier untergebracht hatten, und ein paar leere Zettel.

Gerade als ich wieder oben angekommen war, hörte ich wie sich die Tür des Busses öffnete. Warme Zuneigung floss durch meinen Körper, als ich daran dachte, dass Riku und ich uns gleich ganz nah wären. „Samu, hast du Gleitgel?“, hörte ich seine Stimme von unten rufen. „Ich…ähm…nein. Ich meine es ist ja nur ein Wochenende, wo wir von zuhause weg sind, wer hätte den damit…“, begann ich. „Das war eine einfache Frage und kein Vorwurf“, rief er und unterbrach mich damit. Das Klappern der Schränke in der kleinen Boardküche ließ mich die Stirn runzeln.

„Riku?“, fragte ich erstaunt nach meinem Freund. „Bin schon auf dem Weg“, erwiderte er und kam kurz darauf die Treppe rauf. „Was willst du mit dem Öl?“, fragte ich skeptisch, als ich die Flasche in seiner Hand erkannte. „Da wir kein Gleitgel haben, sollten wir etwas anderes nehmen und Öl ist eine Alternative“, meinte er schmunzelnd. Er kam auf mich zu und küsste mich sanft. „Komm“, sagte er und zog mich mit sich in die Lounge. Er stellte die Öl-Flasche auf den Tisch und betrachtete grinsend die Gitarre und die Zettel.

„Samu, bevor wir jetzt anfangen, möchte ich erst ganz deutlich von dir zu hören bekommen, dass du das möchtest.“ Er schaute mich aufmerksam an, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. Ich zog meine Beine im Schneidersitz auf die Sitzfläche und erwiderte seinen Blick. „Ich möchte Sex mit dir haben, ich bin dazu bereit und gerade kann ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als dich endlich in mir zu spüren“, gab ich ernst von mir. Rikus Augen schlossen sich und er atmete hörbar durch. Bevor er sie wieder öffnete, hatte ich mich zu ihm herüber gebeugt und meine Lippen auf seine gelegt. Sofort war seine Rechte in meinen Nacken gewandert und mit seiner Linken zog er mich näher.

Meine Hände ruhten für einen kurzen Augenblick an seiner Hüfte, ehe ich damit begann sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen und meine Hände über seine warme Haut gleiten zu lassen. Leise seufzend tat er es mir gleich. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus, als er sanft und dennoch fordernd mit seinen Händen über meine Seiten fuhr. Er löste den Kuss und knöpfte meine Weste auf. Prüfend lag sein Blick dabei auf mir. Gierig suchte ich nach seinen Lippen, was ihn leicht in den Kuss hinein schmunzeln ließ, aber anstatt wie eben, mit seinen Händen über meinen Körper zu fahren löste er seine Krawatte und öffnete ebenfalls seine Weste. „Riku jetzt mach schon“, drängte ich ihn.

Die Worte schienen ihn endgültig davon zu überzeugen, dass das hier genau das war, was ich wollte. Seine Hände glitten forsch unter mein Hemd und er gab mir mit leichtem Druck zu verstehen, dass ich mich hinlegen sollte. Er ließ sein linkes Bein zwischen meine Beine gleiten und übte leichten Druck auf meine Erektion aus, die mir erst jetzt so wirklich bewusst wurde. _Dieser Mann brachte mich irgendwann um den Verstand. Wie schaffte er es, dass ich überhaupt nicht bemerkte, dass mein Körper auf dieses, durchaus sehr erregende, Spiel reagierte?_

Alle Gedanken wurden mit einem Mal fortgefegt, als Riku mit geschickten Fingern meinen Gürtel und meine Jeans öffnete und seine linke Hand meinen steifen Penis umfasste. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen rang sich aus meiner Kehle und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als meine Hände unter sein Hemd zu schieben, was mich gerade sehr störte. Riku schien das zu merken, denn er löste sich von mir und setze sich auf seine Unterschenkel. Mein Blick lag direkt auf seine Erektion, die schmerzhaft gegen seine Jeans drücke musste. „Zieh dich aus“, forderte er. Mit zitternden Händen, fiel es mir unglaublich schwer die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen. Rikus Blick, der meinen Bewegungen aufmerksam folgte, machte es mir nicht leichter und ließ die Erregung immer weiter wachsen.

Er ließ seine rechte Hand vom Rand meiner Pants, zu meiner Brust hinauf gleiten. Die Hand kam auf meiner linken Schulter zum Liegen. Mit seiner linken Hand nahm er den gleichen Weg, ließ sie aber auf meiner rechten Schulter zur Ruhe kommen.

Sanft bedeute er mich aufzusetzen. Seine Lippen empfingen mich, als ich mich ihm entgegenstreckte und seine Hände schoben mir mein Hemd und die Weste von den Schultern. Er folgte meinen Lippen, als ich mich wieder auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Nur sehr wiederwillig ließ er von mir ab, aber scheinbar wurde ihm sein Hemd endlich auch zu viel. Geschickt und mit viel ruhigeren Fingern als ich, wurde er sein Hemd los und schon lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen. Meine Hände waren zwischen uns gewandert und ich bemühte mich darum Rikus Hose zu öffnen.

Ein Seufzen entlohnt mich, als ich es endlich schaffte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr“, nuschelte ich zwischen zwei Küssen und war mir nicht sicher, ob die Worte überhaupt bei Riku ankamen. Leise stöhnend drängte er sich mir noch mehr entgegen und ließ schließlich seine Hände unter meine Pants wandern. Ich seufzte als er mich enger an sich presste und seine Hüfte in kreisenden Bewegungen an mir rieb. Seine Lippen wanderten von meinem zu meinem Hals und dann rauf zu meinem Ohr. „Ausziehen“, raunte er mir zu und sandte damit einen Schauer heißer Erregung durch meinen Körper.

Erst als seine Wärme verschwunden war bemerkte ich, dass Riku aufgestanden war und selbst dabei war sich vollständig zu entkleiden. Mein Blick glitt über seinen Körper und bleib an seiner Erektion hafte. Dieser Anblick erregte mich zutiefst und ich spürte wie mein Penis zuckte. Auffordernd sah Riku mich an und ich erwiderte seinen Blick fragend. „Muss ich dir helfen?“, wollt er wissen und hatte sich im gleichen Zug über mich gebeugt. Seine Hände schoben meine Jeans quälend langsam herunter und seine Augen waren auf mich gerichtet.

Immer wieder raubte Riku mir den Atem. So unglaublich sinnlich, so heiß, so erregend, so sexy. Diese Art wie er immer und immer wieder mit mir spielte. Oh Gott, was hielt er mich manchmal hin und auch in diesem Augenblick wusste ich nur zu genau, dass Riku ganz bewusst so langsam machte. „Riku bitte“, flehte ich. „Was denn Samu?“ „Fass mich an“, bat ich ihn. „Aber das tue ich doch schon“, erwiderte er und strich nachdem er mir meine Hose endlich ausgezogen hatte die Wade entlang weiter nach oben. Er griff nach dem Bund meiner Pants und zog auch diese nun meine Beine hinunter. Gereizt atmete ich aus. „Du weist was ich meine“, sagte ich.

„So, weiß ich das?“ Seine Augen funkelten dunkel, als er mich wieder mit seinem Blick gefangen nahm. „Ja, du wei-ooohhh ja“, verlor sich mein Satz im Stöhnen, als er meine Erektion fest umfasste und ein paar Mal seine Hand rauf und runter bewegte. Mit seiner freien Hand winkelte er mein linkes Bein an und fuhr dann mit seiner zu meinem Hintern. Fordernd strich er über meine Pobacke. Gerade wollte ich seinem Tun zu schauen, als er seine Hand durch seinen Mund ersetzte und mich damit dazu zwang meine Augen zu schließen. Würde er nicht gleich damit aufhören wäre es schon wieder um mich geschehen.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem ich protestieren wollte spürte ich, wie einer seiner Finger gegen den Muskelring drückte, bis dieser leicht nachgab und sein Finger langsam weiter glitt. Ganz geschickt hatte Riku mich von dem Augenblick abgelenkt vor dem ich am meisten Angst hatte und das war bestimm auch gut so, sonst hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht und mich total verspannt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Riku, als er von mir abließ und seinen Finger ganz ruhig hielt. Ich nickte. „Kannst du deinen Finger bewegen?“, bat ich ihn. Aufmerksam lag sein Blick auf mir und seine Augen scannte jede Regung in meinem Gesicht. Er kam meiner Bitte nach und es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an. Ungewohnt, aber dennoch unglaublich. Überwältigt von dem Gefühl drängte ich ihm entgegen. „Mehr“, seufzte ich und ich merkte, wie er einen zweiten Finger in mich gleiten ließ. Noch immer lag sein Blick auf mir und dass was ich in seinen Augen erkannte war unglaublich. Diese Zuneigung, diese Liebe, diese Lust und dieses ganz besondere Glänzen. Seine Augen bewirkten in diesem Augenblick so viel mehr, als jeder Kuss, jede Berührung es gekonnte hätte. Nur ganz am Rande meines Bewusstseins bekam ich mit, wie er den dritten Finger in mir versenkte.

Ich war mir so unendlich sicher, dass Riku es schaffte könnte mich alleine durch seine Blicke so sehr zu erregen, dass ich ohne eine einzige Berührung, ohne einen einzigen Kuss, ohne ein einziges Wort kommen würde. Irgendwann würde ich mich vielleicht überwinden können und ihn darum bitten können, denn diese Vorstellung spuckte schon etwas länger in meinem Kopf herum, aber bisher hatte ich nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden um ihm meinen Wunsch mitzuteilen.

„Bereit?“, riss mich seine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich stütze mich auf meine Ellbogen auf und schaute zu Riku. Dieser kniete zwischen meinen gespreizten Beinen, seine Linke ruhte auf meinem Becken und seine Rechte strich mein aufgestelltes Bein entlang. Seine Finger glänzten noch von dem Öl und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte ich mein heißes Verlangen unterdrücken. Ich erkannte wie angespannt Riku war, wie viel Beherrschung es ihn gerade kostete nicht einfach das zu machen, wonach sein steifer Penis nur zu nachdrücklich verlangte.

Was genau es in diesem Augenblick war wusste ich nicht, aber ich richtete mich auf und schaffte es irgendwie Riku in die Position zu bringen, in der ich mich bis zu diesem Augenblick befunden hatte. Stürmisch presste ich meine Lippen auf seine und kniete mich über ihn. Er stöhnt erschrocken auf, schien aber dem Positionswechsel nicht abgeneigt zu sein. So schnell wie seine Hände mich an der Hüfte gepackt hatte und auf seinen Schritt presste konnte ich kaum reagieren.

Unglaublich wie erregend es war seine Erektion so nah an meiner zu spüren und wie ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln besitzt von meinem Körper ergriff, als ich mein Becken wieder anhob um nach Rikus Penis zu greifen und ihn in die richtige Position zu bringen. Oh ja da waren Sorgen, Bedenken und Ängste, aber da war auch diese Neugier und Lust. Meinen Blick auf Rikus Brust gerichtet versuchte ich die richtige Position zu finden, aber das verdammt schwer. _Wie machten Frauen das nur?_, fragte ich mich in diesem Augenblick.

Es gab sicherlich ein sehr amüsantes Bild, ab wie ich hier über Riku hockte, meine Zunge konzentriert zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. „Samu?“, drang Rikus Stimme zu mir hindurch. Fragend ließ ich meinen Blick zu ihm wandern. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er zitterte nur so vor Erregung. „Lass mich“, presste er hervor und im ersten Augenblick dachte ich er wolle das hier und jetzt abbrechen, dafür sprach auch, dass er sich aufsetze und mich von sich schob. Ein paar Mal atmete er tief durch. „Leg dich hin“, sagte er und machte mir Platz. Kurz darauf kniete er wieder zwischen meinen Beinen und legte sich mein rechtes Bein über die Schulter. Er platzierte sich und mit einem kurzen kräftigen Stoß versenkte er seine Eichel in mir.

„Fuck bist du eng“, stöhnte er. Ich war in diesem Augenblick zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Es fühlte sich verdammt ungewohnt und auch ein wenig unangenehm an. Dazu kam der Schmerz, der mich gerade durchfuhr. Rikus Finger hatten mir zwar schon ein Gefühl davon gegeben, wie sich das hier anfühlen würde, aber sie waren nur eine Illusion im Gegensatz zu seinem Penis. Erst als Riku über meine Wangen strich bemerkte ich, dass einzelne Tränen meine Wangen hinab liefen.

„Wie können aufhören. Du musst es nur sagen“, presste Riku hervor, der eigentlich schon weit jenseits aller Kontrolle sein müsste. Man sah ihm auch an, wie viel Kraft ihn das gerade kostete. Seine Worte und sein in der Position verharren hatten mir die Zeit gegeben, die mein Körper brauchte um sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken was ich überhaupt tat zog ich Riku näher und hob ihm mein Becken entgegen. „Nicht“, kam ihm verzweifelt über die Lippen, aber seine Warnung kam zu spät und ich war verdammt froh darüber.

So war Rikus Denken ausgeschaltet und alleine die Lust und das Verlangen übernahmen die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Immer lauter stöhnend stieß er energisch in mich, zog das Tempo immer weiter an und oh mein Gott, es fühlte sich einfach so geil an, wie Riku gerade vollkommen die Kontrolle verlor und mich so nahm, wie er es gerade tat. Meine Hände in seinen Rücken gekrallten Händen würden sicherlich blutige Striemen zurücklassen, aber das war in diesem Augenblick so egal. Das hier fühlte sich besser an, als alles zuvor.

Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl Riku immer wieder in mich stoßend zu spüren, seine dunklen, lustverhangenen Augen über mir zu sehen und zu erleben, wie er sich das erste Mal in seiner üblich dominanten Haltung so sehr verlor, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper hatte. „Oh Gott Riku“, stöhnte ich ungehalten, als er seinen Winkel ein wenig veränderte und damit einen Punkt in mir erreichte, der mich schier wahnsinnig machte. Alle meine Muskeln spannten sich für einen Augenblick an und ich erlebte einen Orgasmus der besser nicht hätte sein können.

Rikus angestrengtes Stöhnen ließ mich meine Augen wieder öffnen und ich blickte direkt in seine lustverhangenen Augen. Als hätte nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet spannte sich jetzt auch sein Körper an, bevor er kraftlos auf mir zusammensank. Seinen Orgasmus in seinen Augen zu sehen war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. „Das war der Wahnsinn“, murmelte er total atemlos und vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Rikus Gewicht das auf mir lastete machte diese ganze Situation noch besser. Eigentlich verrückt wie gut es sich anfühlen kann, wenn der Liebste so auf einem lag.

Träge ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Rücken streichen und entlockte ihm damit ein leichtes Brummen.

„Hat es dir auch so gut gefallen wie mir?“, wollte Riku irgendwann wissen und schien leicht besorgt zu sein. Er verschränkte die Arme auf meiner Brust und stütze sein Kinn darauf auf. „Mir fehlen ein wenig die Worte. Es war so unbeschreiblich gut. Irgendwie ungewohnt und am Anfang hat es auch weh getan, aber es war ein so unglaublich überwältigendes Gefühl“, erwiderte ich und mit jedem Wort schwand sie Sorge mehr und mehr aus seinem Gesicht und machte diesem attraktiven Lächeln Platz. Er streckte sich ein wenig um mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken und vergrub dann seinen Kopf wieder an meiner Schulter. Umständlich versuchte er eine Decke über uns zu ziehen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelnd nickte er ein. Eine Weile strich ich ihm noch über den Rücken, bevor auch ich weg nickte.

„Samu, Riku habt ihr das Öl gesehen?“, riss mich Samis Stimme aus dem Dämmerzustand. Direkt darauf wurde die Tür zur Lounge aufgestoßen und ich zuckte heftig zusammen. Riku rieb sich die Augen und starrte Sami vollkommen überfordert an. „Wofür brauchst du Öl?“, fragte ich total planlos. „Wir haben Hunger und wollen noch Rührei machen“, gab Sami als Antwort. „Das Öl steht da unten“, meinte Riku und deutete neben unseren Füßen auf den Fußboden. „Wofür habt ihr das denn hier oben gebraucht?“, wollte Sami überrascht wissen, blieb jedoch mit den Augen an unseren Anziehsachen hängen.

„Warum seid ihr…Oh…Ooooh“, begann Sami und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Er schaute zwischen der Öl-Flasche in seinen Händen und uns hin und her. Ich merkte wie meine Wangen immer heißer wurden und peinlich berührt vergrub ich mein Gesicht im Kissen. „Ihr wisst aber schon was Gleitgel ist und wofür man das gebraucht?“, fragte Sami skeptisch. „Das hier war nicht geplant“, erwiderte Riku ganz locker. „Ich lass euch dann mal wieder alleine. Wenn ihr das Öl nochmal braucht kommt runter und holt es euch“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Als Sami die Treppe runter ging konnte man hören, wie er brühwarm erzählte, was passiert war. „Oh man ist das peinlich“, nuschelte ich. „Ach komm Samu, früher hast du doch immer groß und breit von deinen Bettgeschichten erzählt uns jetzt ist es dir peinlich“, meinte Riku. „Das war was anderes“, verteidigte ich mich. „Achja, was war denn daran anders? Lag es daran, dass das alles Frauen waren? Ist es dir peinlich, dass ich ein Mann bin?“, wollte Riku wissen und ich konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass ihn meine Worte verletzt hatten.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich liebe dich und am liebsten würde ich es der ganzen Welt erzählen. Du weißt doch wie viel Spaß die Jungs daran hatten darüber zu spekulieren wie lang das hält und wie genau das immer ablief. Ich will nicht, dass sie so über dich sprechen. Riku, du bist mir wichtig. Es ist mir wichtig, dass das mit uns klappt. Das erste Mal bin ich einfach nur glücklich und ich muss mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass mein Partner Probleme mit der medialen Aufmerksamkeit hat. Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist seit diesem Kuss am Meer kann ich mir das erste Mal wirklich ein für immer vorstellen. Riku du weckst in mir den Wunsch gemeinsam die Welt zu bereisen, einen gemeinsamen Haushalt zu haben. Mit dir will ich alt werden“, fing ich einfach an zu reden obwohl ich eigentlich gar nicht wirklich wusste, was ich sagen wollte.

Mein Blick lag die ganze Zeit über fest auf Riku, studierte jede seiner Regungen und registrierte sofort die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. „Ich…es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das vorgeworfen habe. Ich hab solche Angst. Du bedeutest mir so unendlich viel. Das mir Laura damals war alles so anders, plötzlich war Helmi auf dem Weg und da…keine Ahnung es stand einfach fest, dass wir heiraten würden, aber ich hatte mir eigentlich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht für immer an Lauras Seite zu bleiben. Bei dir ist das etwas anderes. Schon bei unserer Freundschaft wusste ich, dass ich dich niemals gehen lassen würde und der Kuss hat diesen Wunsch nur verstärkt. Den Wunsch alles mit dir zu erleben, was ich noch so erleben werde“, versuchte Riku sich zu erklären.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, mich wirst du so einfach nicht mehr los“, erwiderte ich daraufhin, zog ihn näher und küsste ihn mit so einer Hingabe das er meine Worte nur glauben konnte. „Samu ich weiß es ist verdammt früh, aber für den Fall der Fälle, also ich…Ich würde gerne…Ich habe darüber nachgedacht…Verdammt, ich hab mir das leichter vorgestellt. Ich…also, wenn es dir nicht ausmacht würde ich dich gerne als meinen Lebenspartner eintragen lassen“, stammelte Riku und ich brauchte eine Weile bis ich verstand, was er mir das gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich soll dein Mann werden?“, stellte ich überrascht fest. „Du musst nicht ja sagen, aber ich habe gedacht, wir sind so oft unterwegs und es könnte so viel passieren“, erklärte Riku seine Überlegung. „Ich…das kommt zwar überraschend, aber ja Riku, ja natürlich. Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt vor dich irgendwann nach Las Vegas zu entführen“, gab ich zu. „Du bist verrückt, aber das ist verdammt gut so“, meinte Riku schmunzeln, bevor er sich vor lehnte um mich zu küssen. „Glaub mir du bist mindestens genauso verrückt. Welcher Mann wünscht sich schon im Sonnenuntergang am Meer geküsst zu werden? Du bist der einzige den ich kenne. Du bist so verdammt mutig. Seitdem uns dieser Sonnenuntergang passiert ist haben sich alle Wünsche für mein Leben erfüllt“, erwiderte ich.

„Manchmal hast du eine merkwürdige Art dich auszudrücken, aber gut das ich weiß, wie ich deine Worte auffassen soll“, meinte Riku und schmiegte sich wieder an meine Brust. Seine Hand strich sanft über meinen Bauch und meine Seite. Rikus Atmung wurde immer gleichmäßiger und tiefer. Bevor er wieder einschlief hauchte ich noch einen Kuss in seine Locken. „Gute Nacht mein Schatz“, sagte ich. „Nacht“, kam noch undeutlich von ihm, dann hörten seine Bewegungen auf und er war eingeschlafen. Ich hörte noch wie die Jungs hoch kamen und bemerkte auch noch, wie Mikko einen kurzen Blick bei uns rein warf, dann war aber auch ich eingeschlafen.


End file.
